Issei el caza demonios
by B.E.R.Z
Summary: cuando lo pierdes todo ya no tienes por que vivir, solo te queda buscar una razón para seguir existiendo
1. PROLOGO

Fanfiction escrito por mí, sin relación con la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

-el dolor te hará más fuerte- diálogos normales

"los humanos son tan predecibles" comunicadores

 _ **Deseas poder para la venganza o la guerra**_ seres superiores

High School DXD-Issei el caza demonios

PROLOGO

Solo era un niño cuando ellos atacaron, solo tenía 6 inviernos cuando ellos masacraron a mi gente, ella era una recién nacida cuando vi morir a mi padre y violada mi madre

Eran Barbaros, saqueaban y mataban a todos aquellos que se opusieran a su voluntad

Todo empezó una mañana mientras yo regresaba con mi padre luego de estar todo el día persiguiendo a un hermoso siervo

Regresábamos por el paso de las montañas, a mi aldea la cual oculta del mundo exterior solo podía ser encontrada por aquellos que supieran de su existencia

Rodeado de montañas, solo aquellos que buscaran la muerte se atreverían hacer el recorrido atravesando el acantilado siniestro y el rio de los lamentos, cuya fuerza era capaz de arrastrar búfalos sin mayor esfuerzo

Solo los habitantes del gran valle conocían la ruta secreta para llegar a la aldea

-hola mama…-

Entrando a mi hogar se encontraba mi madre una joven de unos 25 años, la cual se encontraba sentada amamantando a mi recién nacida hermana, vestía la piel de oso que mi padre le día a su padre, para casarse con ella

-hola hijo, ¿cómo les fue en la cacería? –

-excelente…, al fin le di muerte a mi primer ciervo –

-me alegra mucho…-

Así eran las cosas en mi aldea desde pequeños nos enseñaban a los niños a cazar mientras a las niñas se les enseñaba a cuidar del hogar

Mi padre no es el mejor cazador, pero me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe

Construí mi primer arco hace unas lunas y hoy maté a mi primera presa con el cuchillo de mi abuelo

-mira mama, este es el cuerno de alce, papa me dejo quedarme por matar al ciervo -

-que increíble hijo, toma sostén a tu hermana mientras cuelgo esto en la pared-

Con suma delicadeza sostenía mi pequeña hermana

Era la luz de nuestra familia, sus pequeños ajos azules y su piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve

Mama me hizo jurarle que la protegería, a un deben pasar muchos inviernos antes de que eso sucedo por el momento solo estoy feliz que ella este viva

-listo ya está…, hijo lleva a tu hermana a la habitación y luego ven a comer…-

Siguiendo sus órdenes lleve a mi hermana a la habitación de ellos, mientras mi mama terminaba de cocinar el jabalí que mi padre trajo hace unas noches

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre? -

-dijo que cambiaría algo de carne-

\- ¿no deberías ser tú el que la cambie-

-debería ir, pero quiero pensar mejor que cazare mañana-

-ese es mi hijo-

Hace era mi día a día, siempre lo mismo, pero era lo que yo quería mientras mi madre cuidaba nuestra casa y a mi hermana, mi padre y yo salíamos de cacería, hace dos días vi como mi padre con una fecha atravesaba la cabeza de un jabalí

Gracias a ello no pasábamos hambre, no éramos más que nadie, pero tan poco era menos que los demás

Luego de comer solo me acosté a dormir fantaciando sobre que cazare mañana

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba dormido, soñaba que algún día pudiera viajar más allá del valle y esperaba llevarme a mi hermana que ella también conociera lo que hay más allá

No había muchos libros en la aldea, más de los que tenía Saúl el curandero del pueblo

Es un hombre bastante viejo, siempre vestía una larga túnica gris y cargaba una cadena en la cintura

Mi madre me cuenta que el antes era el sabio de una corte, que servía al rey con suma cortesía y obediencia, pero al morir el rey le dieron caza a todos aquellos que fueran leales al anterior rey

Escapando por las montañas llego a nuestra aldea

Mi padre se hizo amigo de él y el me conto como era el mudo exterior que él conoció el océano, los desiertos y grandes ciudades donde el esperaba que aun vivieran su familia

Si ese era mi deseo, siempre me quedaba mirando el cielo y sus estrellas imaginando como serian todos esos lugares

Ya tardé en la noche mi madre me levanto apresura

Estaba desorientado y aun somnoliento

\- ¿Qué sucede…? –

me dio a mi hermana a mis brazos, aun dormida

En eso fuimos a la parte de atrás de nuestro hogar, hay nos hiso entrar en una caja

Cerro y coloco un trozo de madera para evitar que yo la pudiera abrir

\- ¿mama que está pasando, me estas asustado que paso? -

Me encontraba catatónico, sentía que el aire se me iba

-hijo -

Mi madre me hablaba mientras yo la veía desde un pequeño agujero en el frente de la caja

-eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y tu hermana son lo único en lo que pienso a diario- las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos –me juraste a que las cuidarías ¿lo recuerdas?, ha hora cumple tu promesa y vive por los tres…, vive con ella, dale una vida mejor-

En eso tres hombres parecieron rompiendo la puerta

Mi madre se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras el más alto de ellos se acercaba y la agarraba del cabello y la azotaba en el suelo, mientras los otros dos comenzaban a desgarrar las pocas ropas que tenia

Vi como la violaban, escucha sus gritos, sus suplicas. Mientras ellos solo seguían golpeándola y torturándola

Durante toda la noche me acurruque al lado de mi hermana mientras me aseguraba que ella siguiera dormida

No podía dormir, escuchaba los gritos de mi madre toda la noche

Ya estaba saliendo el sol

Ya mis ojos me dolían, las lágrimas ya no salían

-ya me aburrí…-

Esas palabras y el sonido que le seguía le atormentarían durante años

Un fuerte golpe sonaba en la madera del suelo

Acercadme al agujero para ver lo que pasaba alguien se encontraba mirando en el

El miedo me paralizo, no podía moverme

-hay te dejo ese regalo…-

Gritaron mientras se alejaban de la casa

Yo sabía lo que era

El terror me dominaba trate de abrir la caja, para mi sorpresa ellos retiraron el palo para que yo saliera

No podía ver bien, aun así, tomé a mi hermana en brazos y salí de la casa

Justo en la puerta estaba mi tía

\- ¿cariño estas…., bien….? -

Mi tía presencio con horro lo que yo me negué a ver

La cabeza de mi madre clavada en una estaca frente a la caja

No debía verla para saber exactamente lo que era

Caminaba sin rumbo, con las casas quemándose, cadáveres en el suelo, tanto de barbaros como los aldeanos

Mis amigos los encontraba tirados en mitad de la calle, algunos colgando de las ventanas

Había unos que tenían el arma con la que los mataron aun clavada en el cuerpo, pero a la mayoría se las habían retirado dejando la cercenacion de sus cuerpos a medias

Camine alrededor de una hora, los pies me mataban ya me encontraba a las afueras del valle, al salir de la aldea los cadáveres ya no eran de campesinos

Eran cazadores, bávaros, hombres y mujeres por igual me detuve al frente de un árbol

2 barbaros se encontraban en el suelo atravesados por una lanza, al menos 10 de ellos están muertos por flechas, unos pocos se encontraban decapitados y otros les faltaban brazos y piernas

Pero en el centro del árbol, sin un ojo, bañado en su propia sangre, colgado de una soga en el cuello de la rama más alta, con los huesos de su pecho sobresaliendo por su espalda se encontraba mi padre

Tal vez paso una hora, tal vez dos, ya no sentía mi cuerpo solo la imagen del cadáver de mi padre colgando en ese árbol

No reaccionaba, no temía, solo me quede mirando, no había pensamientos, solo el viento que soplaba mas no lo sentía

Reaccione cuando la mano de mi tía me tomo por el hombro y fuerte me abrazo

Una última lagrima salía de mis ojos

Luego de eso caí desmayado en brazos de mi tía

Mi tía dijo que dure unos días dormido

La verdad hubiera preferido no despertar

Solo sobrevivimos unos pocos, decidimos separarnos viajar al sur con Saúl uno de los sobrevivientes

Él se encontraba de viaje en el momento del ataque llego cuatro días después de eso

Sin pensar, le dijo a mi tía que se fuera con él

El aún tenía amigos en el imperio, viviríamos bien y sin preocupaciones

Acepto sin dudarlo, no por ella

Por nosotros aun merecíamos una vida, es gracioso que aun piense eso

Como puedo yo tener una vida cuando tantos la han perdido

Eso fue hace 10 inviernos ya tengo 16 y mi hermana 10

Gracias a la bondad de mi tía la hermana de mi padre y Saúl, logramos escapar de ese lugar

Saúl nos crio como sus hijos, se casó con mi tía y hemos vivido en un viejo molino

Pocos saben que vivimos en este molino

Saúl me enseño todo lo que sabia

Sabia de economía, filosofía, teología, calculo, botánica, medicina, gramática, anatomía, no sabía de cacería eso lo aprendí por mi cuenta

Ya era más rápido y más fuerte

En una ocasión perseguí un búfalo por 2 días, de ser otro hubiera dejado que aquel animal se juera y buscado otro

Pero yo estaba probando un veneno

Los resultados me parecieron decepcionantes, no tomo en cuenta la anotomía de la criatura

Su gran tamaño hizo más lento el efecto del veneno

A las 12 horas luego de inyectado el animal comenzó a perder el conocimiento, caminaba errático se movía de un lado a otro chocando con los árboles y tropezando con piedras

A las 15 horas el animal había colapsado, me acerque a verificar si había muerto

Fue cuando me decepcioné, solo se había quedado dormido, decidí esperar a ver que sucedía

Ya al salir el sol el animal se levantaba somnoliento parecía confundido, seguramente piensa ¿dónde estoy? o ¿cómo llego aquí?

Parece que mis experimentos fracasaron, el veneno solo los hacia perder el conocimiento no los mataba

Al final solo cacé unos lobos que encontré de camino a casa

\- ¿Dónde estabas jovencito? -

No había siquiera atravesado la puerta cuando mi tía empezaba a gritar por mi demora

-fui de cacería, estaba probando el veneno de ese hongo que encontré ayer-

-podías avisarme que te demorarías, estuve preocupada, toda la noche-

-lo siento tía- con un beso en la mejilla seguí mi camino dejando mi presa en la mesa de la cocina - ¿y mi hermana? -

\- está en la biblioteca con Saúl, le está enseñando a leer-

\- eso está bien. - hablaba con suma naturalidad mientras afilaba un pequeño y delgado cuchillo –me gusta que aprenda cosas- ya con el filo preparado comencé a cortar la piel del lobo

Trataba en lo máximo posible de solo cortar la delgada capa de grasa que divide la piel de los músculos, lentamente avanzaba, al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado la piel, y empezaba con la carne, me tomo unos meses, pero aprendí en que cortar y donde cortar para tener los mejores trozos y desperdiciar lo más mínimas

Luego de terminar de desmembrarlo, me dispuse a limpiar los huesos, siempre me quedaba con el cráneo, eran mi trofeo

Los demás los tirábamos junto con la carne que era comestible

-voy a dejar esto en mi habitación-

-no tardes ya va estar la comida-

Mi habitación se encontraba en la parte superior del molino, anexa al vacan de este

Después de subir las escaleras, específicamente iba a un cajón en el armario donde guardaba los ganchos

Todo el techo del molino está lleno de cráneos había osos, lobos, búfalos eran al menos 100 cráneos

Luego de eso me recosté en mi cama en la cual daba de frente a un cráneo de humano, el primer animal que cacé por mi cuenta

Es el cráneo de un bárbaro

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, íbamos por el bosque llegábamos de la capital  
fue un viaje de 7 días, 3 de días, un consiguiendo víveres y 3 de vuelta

Nos encontrábamos agotados, Saúl decidió contratar unos guardias de la capital los cuales nos escoltaría hasta la aldea más cercana al molino de ahí nos tomaría unas horas llegar a casa

Íbamos a mitad de camino, cruzando el camino de rocas que daba a la costa, desde el carruaje podía apreciarse el océano

Soñaba con algún día poder atravesar lo y saber que hay más allá

De la nada aparecieron unos cinco bárbaros los cuales derivaron el carruaje

Los guardias reaccionaron y empezó un combate entre ellos

Mientras tanto yo me recuperaba del golpe, desorientado comencé a levantarme ya parado y despierto vi como uno de ellos tomaba de la pierna mi hermana mientras con su mano abofeteaba a mi tía, con ella en el suelo y mi hermana en su mano derecho mi cuerpo se movió solo

Tomo el cuchillo de mi abuelo, el cual desde la muerte de mi padre lo he cargado conmigo. Perfore una de sus piernas obligándolo a arrodillarse, trato de agárrame con su mano libre, la cual provoco que reaccionara contándole unos dedos, soltando a mi hermana tomo su espada y se lanzó al ataque

El golpe lo esquive instantáneamente

hundí el cuchillo atravesando el ojo derecho

Tal vez fue la emoción del momento, no le di piedad

Saque el cuchillo con su ojo aun clavado en el

Corte su garganta y apuñale su corazón

Solo me detuve hasta que me percaté que no podía moverse mas

En eso los guardias terminaban de liquidar los restantes bárbaros

Dejaron los cadáveres y montando en los caballos aceleraron el paso, por temor a que no estuvieran solos

Esa noche salí del molino y regrese donde nos atacaron, me tomo alrededor de una hora, pero el final me llevaba mi trofeo

Regrese antes de que amaneciera a un no se habían levantado

Clave esa cabeza en una estaca

La mire fijamente por unas horas, fantaseaba, deseaba que este bastardo que mate fuera el mismo que mato a mi madre, ese rostro jamás lo olvidare

-juro que te matare…-

\- ¿Qué dices hermano? -

-nada hablaba con el diablo y llegaste tú-

-ummm…, malo-

Irrumpiendo sin permiso y sin temor a lo que pasara, mi pequeña hermana la luz de mi alma,

La tome entre mis brazos y nos acostamos en la cama

Se veía muy adorable con su vestido verde y ese collar que le dio mi tía

Ella dijo que le pertenecía a mi madre

Le mordí una oreja lo que provoco que se retorciera y tratara de pegarme

-jejeje…, ha hora ¿Qué? Que quiere la niña más dulce del mundo-

-yo nada, pero la comida ya está y es una receta que yo encontré así que tienes que ir a comer-

-ya voy…-

-hermano…-

\- ¿dime? –

-tu cuarto me da miedo con todas esas calaveras-

-tranquila, me asegura de que estuvieran bien pegadas a la pared, para que jamás vayan a asustarte-

-igual dan miedo-

Me quede unos segundos más mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa

Por esta niña, esta pequeña molesta y dulce niña, aprendía a cazar, aprendí a matar, aprendí apreciar los pocos momentos que la vida me da

Volviendo al tema que nos importa

Eran curiosos los bávaros

Todas las aldeas de Francia hasta las altas montañas del norte estaban a la merced de los barbaros

Durante años ha sido así, han creado colonias, que con los días crecen más y mas

Hace unos años durante una guerra lograron hacerlos retroceder, desde entonces el imperio ha recibido invasiones constantes

Solo con las fuerzas del sur los han mantenido a raya  
han luchado por casi 60 años, en ese tiempo han mantenido esta absurda guerra

Mientras no lleguen a nuestras vidas todo estará bien

-ya vuelvo…-

\- ¿adónde vas? -

-voy a entrenar el tiro con arco-

-bueno, pero no llegues tarde-

-si su majestad-

Salía como todas las noches

Solo tenía ese tiempo para dormir y entrenar durante el día tenía que estar pendiente y atento, trabajar y ayudar en los gastos de nuestro hogar

Esa noche paso algo diferente

Lo sentía en el aire, era un mal presagio el cual lamento haber ignorado

Me gustaba matar ardillas

Más rápidas y flexibles, me ayudarían a mejor me puntería en movimiento

De 40 ardillas que encontré esa noche solo maté 4

Luego de estar agotado comencé mi viaje de regreso a casa, me la pasé pensando si podría mejorar mi velocidad de respuesta con un arco más ligero

Mi mente salió de sus pensamientos al ver una columna de fuego

Corrí lo más rápido que podía

Era el molino prendido en llamas, con fanáticos religiosos a las afuera de este

Tenía miedo de pensar lo peor

El molino aun soportaba, rompí uno de los muros frente a mis ojos revivía la peor de mis pesadillos

En un tronco se encontraba clavada mi tía

Con una larga estaca de acero en su pecho

Las rodillas cedieron los pocos segundos que me encontré hay fueron eternos para mi

Toda mi vida se derrumbo frente a mis ojos, una única lagrima salió de mi cuerpo

Y de furia se me lleno el alma tomé mi arco y las pocas flechas que me quedaban y salí por la puerta del frente

Todos me vieron hay parado, apuntando mi flecha al obispo que lideraba todo esto  
me tomo menos de un segundo cargar y disparar, la fecha atravesó su cabeza y antes que los guardias reaccionaran

Dispare otras dos flechas asesinando a un capitán de la guardia y al verdugo que sostenía un mazo, con el que mato a mi tía

Un aldeano me alcanzo me agarro el brazo izquierdo, soltando mi arco, tome mi cuchillo y corte su garganta al igual que otros dos que trataron de tomar mis piernas

Alguien me tomo por los hombres y me entro al molino

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido? -

Era Saúl me cargo en sus hombros y corrió al barranco saltando por el borde

Caímos al agua, Saúl se desmallo por la caída

Dejé mi furia de lado y me dispuse a salvar a Saúl

Cerca de ahí había un bote en el cual veía a mi hermana

Estaba totalmente agotado, mi mente ya no podía más me desmalle justo después de subir en el bote

Una vez más pasaron días antes de reaccionar

Luego de levantarme me contaron toda la situación, el sur exactamente la iglesia ordeno un ataque en masa a los barbaros eliminando sus principales fuentes de recursos militares

Bajo la excusa de una cacería de brujas están eliminando los pueblos que puedan suministrar comida y hombres que se les puedan unir

El dolor me invadía ya no podía seguir viviendo, ya no podía, no se… tal vez… pueda soportar un poco mas

No creo sobrevivir a otra muerte

Había regresado a los escombros del molino, busqué entre las cenizas y encontré el cuerpo chamuscado de mi tía

Lo saqué lo mejor que pude y cabe una tumba en ese risco

Luego de eso dure un día parado frente a su tumba, mi hermana y Saúl trajeron flores y demás cosas para adornarla

Solo quería correr de ahí, fue lo que hice, no puedo mas

Fueran las únicas palabras que pensé mientras corría a llegaba a la aldea completamente destruida

Vi mucha muerte en estos años, pero me sentí de maravilla cuando asesiné a esos hombres

Ese día al amanecer jure que asesinaría a todo aquí que tratara de arrebatarme algo de lo que me quedaba

Por mi hermana estoy dispuesto a matar el mundo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..-

Y en un grito de furia le declare la guerra al mundo

Tomé los pocos suministros, encontré una armadura pequeña se la arrebaté de un cadáver de un joven como yo, era todo lo que quedaba en la aldea y emprendimos un viaje lo más lejos de esta guerra

Acompañado de Saúl nos enfrascamos en este viaje

Por un lado, la santa inquisición y su cruzada en la busca del exterminio de todas las brujas o eso es lo que hacen pensar a las ignorantes ovejas cuando el pastor quiere carne, por el otro lado los barbaros que amenazaban a todos los imperios con ser derrocados bajo su yugo

No nos queda más camino que ir a los lados

Contando con la trata de esclavos en las tierras de España y reinos adyacentes

Elegimos viajar atierra santa, buscando algo de suerte

Nos tomo alrededor de un año atravesando el mar y unos seis meses viajando a pie hasta que llegamos a la frontera una zona de guerra, igual como estábamos en nuestro viejo molino, aquí los del oriente no permiten que los barbaros avancen, ellos los expulsaron de sus tierras no dejaran que vuelvan con facilidad

La manera más rápida de atravesar era por el norte las tierras heladas muy pocos se mantendrían hay así que supusimos que habría momentos del día en el que no habría vigilancia por ningún lado

Estábamos en lo cierto caminamos sin detenernos por 3 días

La nieve y el hielo asían más complicado el viaje para una niña de 11 años, para un viejo que está a las puertas de la muerte y un joven marginado con problemas de ira

No iba a dejarlos ceder aquí, no hemos soportado tanto por nada

Cargue a mi hermana en la espalda mientras Saúl llevaba las provisiones y las espadas

Encontramos una pequeña cueva en la cual refugiarnos hay pasamos la noche

-dime ¿Cómo terminara todo esto? –

Es extraña esta situación, desde la muerte de mi tía, Saúl y yo nos distanciamos

Mi hermana lo ve como el padre que nunca tuvo

Y yo como el maestro que me volvió hombre

-no lo sé-

-ja ja ja, nos arrastras al fin del mundo aun no piensas en que hacer-

\- ¿y tú sí?

-no-

-entonces que harás cuando este viaje acabe-

-ella-

Señalo a mi hermana la cual dormía apacible en nuestros abrigos al lado del fuego

-le daré una vida, la vida que a ti y a ella el destino les negó-

Era extraño, estaba feliz que esas palabras no fueran dirigidas a mi

-y dime "sobrino" aun no me contesta ¿Qué harás? –

-…-

-…-

-no lo sé…no lo sé…-

Es verdad no sabía qué hacer, todo este tiempo que llevo caminando sin rumbo fijo

No sé a dónde voy o porque voy hacia allá

Por ha hora estoy bien así

Lo único que me ata es la pequeña enana que sueño con una tierra de leche y galletas y no el infierno en el que estamos

Esperaba una solución a nuestros problemas, no esperaba una solución al destino

Quien lo diría una vez más la suerte no estuvo con nosotros, el destino a traición nos volvió a apuñalar por la espalda

Arrebatándonos a Saúl

Los barbaros una vez se impusieron en nuestras vidas

Una tropa de al menos 30 hombres se aproximaba ya habíamos cruzado la frontera y si ellos están aquí los del oriente deben venir en esta dirección también

Corrí a toda prisa los papeles habían cambiado ha hora Saúl cargaba a mi hermana mientras yo me armaba con un arco y flechas

No tenía suficientes para ellos

En cuerpo a cuerpo me derrotarían

No podía fallar las flechas que tenia

Mientras el corría abajo hacia el rio congelado

Yo saltaba entre arboles disparando cada que se me daba la oportunidad

Al mismo tiempo sus arqueros trataban de darme

Al cabo de una hora se me acabaron las flechas al igual que ellos

Solo había podido matar unos 5, mientras ellos me dieron en un brazo, soportando el dolor aun podía disparar, aun podía luchar

Una tormenta empezaba aparecer, la nieve y la niebla empezaban a envolver el campo mientras Saúl se seguía alejando

Desenfunde mi espada para empezar la batalla

Visualice a 12 de ellos los cuales se dividieron para ocupar más espacio

Saltando desde un árbol, decapitando a uno de ellos y antes de que reaccionara el otro de ellos con un cuchillo perfore su nuca evitando el ruido

volviendo a subir al árbol empecé una rápida cacería

Un tercero corría fuera del bosque siguiendo el rastro casi desaparecido de Saúl

Logre saltar y acercarme lo suficiente para un ataque sorpresa

Con un segundo salto dirigí mi espada a su garganta, la cual se encontraba recubierta con una camisa de cadenas

No logre matarlo, el tiempo en el que me reposicione a el le tomo el tiempo suficiente para desenfundar su hacha y estar detrás de su escudo

Era una enorme hacha, un hombre común no podía cargar eso

En cuestión de fuerza pediría debo aprovechar la velocidad

Comencé con un ataque por la derecha invitando su escudo en la izquierda, lo cual me sorprendió cuando bloqueo con su hacha y me golpeo con su escudo

No debía dudar en que hacer, en el instante antes de levantarme golpeo el suelo con su hacha justo en mi cabeza

Ya no tenía mi espada, comencé a esquivar sus ataques, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, no podía hacer nada diferente a esquivar

Tome la oportunidad cuando su hacha se atascó en un tronco, tome su escudo y patie su cara, arrebatándoselo

Me coloque de nuevo a la defensiva

Paso a paso recibí de nuevo su oleada de golpes mientras me acercaba a mi espada

Cosa que el noto, y con su brazo izquierdo agarro el escudo y me lanzo estrellándome contra un árbol

Escuche como unos huesos se quebraban mientras me trataba de poner en pie

Mi brazo derecho se había roto

-te conozco-

-…-

-esa mirada de odio con ira la vi hace más de 10 inviernos-

-…-

-el cobarde volvió a vengarse, jejeje-

-…-

-y que pasa ¿Por qué tan callado? Te traumo tanto es escuchar como violé a tu madre por todo un día, como le rompí las piernas con cada embestida, como suplicaba en silencio que no te viera, como le corte la cabeza y te la deje de frente o tu padre, como lo colgué hasta la muerte, como le arranque los ojos y me comí sus pulmones -

Se arrancó un collar de su cuello y lo lanzo a mis pies

Con mi brazo izquierdo recogí en collar, era una cadena de plata adornada con colmillos y dedos de hombres y animales

En una de sus esquinas se encontraba algo particular, una tela cocida a un poco de carne descompuesta

-hermoso no lo crees-

-…-

-el ojo del que me hizo esta cicatriz

Se arrancó su armadura, dejando expuesta una cicatriz que empezaba desde su hombro izquierdo, pasando por su corazón y terminando en su entrepierna

-el maldito me dejo sin herederos ese día, mi linaje termina conmigo y el de el termina con tigo-

Tomo su hacha con las dos manos, iba hacer una carga, un único golpe para terminar esto

-no te preocupes a tu hermana también la matare luego de que todos mis hombres jueguen con ella-  
empezó a correr directo a decapitarme, decidí ir de frente y recibirlo no me moví ni un centímetro de mi posición

Di un salto largo y cargando el hacha sobre su cabeza callendo sobre mi

También salte, solo me quedaba el cuchillo y el collar en mi mano izquierda

Solo fue el sonido del metal cortando el viento

Seguido por un objeto cayendo al suelo

El eco inundo el bosque, ni el sonido del viento lo apocaría

Seguí mi camino siguiendo el rastro casi inexistente que quedaba de ellos mientras se desplomaba el cuerpo decapitado del bárbaro

Deje el collar en la nieve mientras caminaba

-a hora que lo pienso, este cuchillo parece más una espada pequeña -

Y mientras mis pensamientos divagaban comenzó a correr

Ya se acabaron los juegos, voy a matar a estos infelices

No por mi padre, no por mi madre

Lo ha hare por lo que a un me queda

ya habían tomado mucha ventaja, mate a otros 5 antes de salir de la tormenta

logre subir un risco desde hay veía la magnificencia del lugar el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminaba el bosque mientras la nieve blanca reflejaba la luz dando una imagen espectacular de la tierra

el cielo se adornaba de una aurero boreal

majestuosa

no tengo tiempo para disfrutar la vista, debo encontrar mi hermana

baje en saltos por el terreno rocoso, la nieve se empezaba a derretir dificultando mi bajada

ya no podía cargar mi espada y tampoco mi armadura

solo cargaba mi abrigo y mi cuchillo

a lo lejos los vi aun eran perseguidos

ya no eran barbaros eran guerreros del oriente dispuestos a matar era una tropa entera al menos de 100 hombres

no podíamos con eso

Corrí hacia los guerreros, gastando el aceite y la mochila con las ultimas raciones de comida que nos quedaban y mi abrigo

cree una bola de fuego la cual lance a unos guerreros que se encontraban distraídos, en carruaje

unos segundos después de eso ocurrió algo que ni yo hubiera previsto

el carruaje exploto mandándome unos metros hacia al frente

desorientado me levanto lo mejor que pude y me alejé por las sombras

la explosión causo que los guerreros que perseguían a Saúl y regresaron pensando que estaban bajo ataque

logre alcanzarlos unas horas después de eso

se refugiaron en una cueva a lo lejos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -

Con sarna hice mi pregunta

Mientras ignoraba al viejo sentado en la entrada de la cueva y me dirigía a la niña que se encontraba desmayada en el fondo

-atravesamos la frontera, nos persiguieron mientras tu peleabas-

-y…-

Me voltio a mirar a Saúl el cual observaba una patrulla con antorchas a lo lejos acercándose

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que nos vieran salir

-ellos tenían unas armas muy extrañas…, no nos dejaron hablar atacaron sin piedad-

Saúl de entre sus ropas me daba una esfera metálica

-prende con una llama la cuerda y lanza la esfera, esas cosas ocasionaron la explosión-

Estaba impresionado

Esta pequeña cosa ocasiono todo eso

-vámonos-

-no llegaremos lejos-

-no, escucha vi todo desde el barranco, podemos lograrlo, aprovechemos la noche , lo lograremos-

-perdona…-

Saúl se levantaba y me quitaba la esfera, y me empujaba al suelo

Me encontraba demasiado débil para resistir

\- ¿Qué demonios te pa….-

Sentí miedo

Por el momento de cansancio al entrar en la cueva no me di cuenta

En mis manos se encontraba el abrigo de Saúl

Y hay parado se encontraba este infeliz sonriendo mientras una enorme mancha de sangre se notaba en su abdomen

-sálvala…, dale una vida eres la prueba de que alguna vez existí-

-…-

-te enseñe todo lo que sabes, ha hora úsalo, no más guerras sin sentido, no más muerte, solo vive y se feliz con ella-

-…- no podía moverme, veía como él se dirigía a las antorchas, en un momento ya no lo veía a él y solo vi las luces agitándose antes de una explosión –idiota…, lo habías prometido-

Sacrificándose por nosotros Saúl murió dándome el tiempo para huir con mi hermana a cuestas

No llore su muerte

No fue porque no sintiera dolor, mi cuerpo se encontraba tan cansado tan herido, que ya ni lagrimas podía derramar

El viaje a un continuaba, solo debía soportar 2 días más de tormento, si administraba bien la ojosa de pan que me dejo Saúl sobreviviría mi hermana la única razón por la cual aún no desfallezco

O eso creía

Moribundos, hambrientos y en pleno apogeo del invierno nos encontrábamos a la merced de la muerte

A pesar que aún faltaba un día más antes de llegar, mi hermana comió la última hogaza de pan ayer en la mañana

Ya el cansancio me ha derrotado, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir caminando retrasando lo inevitable, que la muerte llegue y nos lleve

Desde ayer en la noche no ha despertado mi hermana

He caminado unas 12 horas sin camisa, ni abrigo

Las rodillas me tiemblan y un muro se impone ante mí, traté de rodearlo ya han pasado 2 horas desde que empecé a caminar

detrás de esto esta nuestra última esperanza

ya no me quedan fuerzas

La tormenta ya había parado, amarre el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermana a mi espalda

Solo con mis uñas comencé a escalar

Solo son unos 10 metros, los dedos me arden, estar como estar clavando agujas

El sangrado ya es extremo, se me resbalan las manos

La pared era gris cuando empecé a hora esta roja

No debo pared

Cuando mi mano derecha toco el borde un alivio me llego creí haber llegado a la meta

Mi cuerpo se desplomo solo sentía como la toda la fuerza que me quedaba era usada para no soltar el borde del muro

Solo esperaba que mi hermana se despertara subiera y cuando ella estuviera a salvo soltarme y morir sabiendo que hice hasta lo último por ella

Los segundos que dure hay colgado fueron eternos

Antes de desfallecer algo me tomo del brazo y me alzo con un trapo viejo

-sal…va...laaa...a ellaaa…-

Visualice una figura alta y delgada que nos sostenía a los dos con solo un brazo

"sálvala a ella" fueron las únicas palabras que logre decir antes de desplomarme

Azul un cielo azul, mientras yo estaba recostado en las praderas, mis ojos solo veían el cielo

Paz, quietud, soledad

¿Qué debo pensar? …, no…, no pienso en nada

Alguien llega

¿Quién es?

No quiero moverme estoy muy cómodo, se acuesta a mi lado, y me abraza

Se siente cálido

-aún no termina-

¿Qué no termina?

Dime no puedo hablar, no quiero hablar

-todo lo que has hecho asido para cumplir este destino-

Cual destino, mi mano se mueve, pero yo no la muevo

-aun te queda una última misión…-

De pronto la pradera se volvió agua y yo me hundía en ella

La oscuridad me abrazaba

¿Qué sucede?, me duele… mi cuerpo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-

-suerte-

¿Qué fue eso?

Tuve un sueño raro, pero no recuerdo que había en el

Lentamente comienzo a levantarme mientras mi adolorido cuerpo me seguí

Una venda cubre mis ojos

Trato de quitarla, pero mis dedos también tienen vendas

No puedo hablar tengo la garganta demasiado seca para eso

Decido solo caminar hasta toparme con una pared

Luego caminando al borde de esta me acerco a la puerta más cercana y sigo así esperando no toparme con unas escaleras

Comienzo a escuchar ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo

Pero mis piernas seden no puedo continuar así

Me desplomo en el suelo y decido volver a arrastras a la habitación que venia

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? -

¿a qué horas llego esta mujer? No sentí brisa o escuché sus pasos

Indiferente a eso ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?

Me toma con solo un brazo y me cargo de nuevo a la cama

-debes descansar, aún estás débil…, toma te traje agua-

Aun con mis manos vendadas tomo el vaso y bebo el refrescante liquido

Me tomé unos 7 de esos, me detuve cuando la jara que traía se acabo

\- ¿Quién eres? – con suma curiosidad solo he podido escuchar la voz de la mujer que me cargo hasta la cama

\- más tarde te lo diré ha hora duerme y no te quites la venda-

-mi hermana, ¿dónde está? -

-ya la llamo-

Sale de la habitación

Profundo silencio invade la habitación ¿Quién es ella y porque me salvo?

Por ha hora debo esperar a ver que pasa

Suena chistoso eso

No demoraron mucho tal vez un minuto antes de que una pequeña, molesta y dulce avalancha atravesara esa puerta y se tumbara encima de mí

-HERMANO…-

Este es el momento donde un dolor sin precedentes, seguido de un chillido mezclado con la fractura de múltiples costillas y un tierno momento de reencuentro hermano-hermana

Pero esto fue lo que paso

-AAAAAA DUELE, DUELE-

Me estremecí con esas palabras, por alguna razón escuché el sonido de un hueso quebrándose

En especifico en sonido de un cráneo agrietándose

-deja de gritar, tu hermano esta enfermo-

La voz calmada de la mujer de hacia erizar la espalda por alguna razón no sentía el deseo de responderle

-SI MAMA… SI-

¿mama?

-dije silencio-

Luego de esas palabras el silencio volvió, pero se alcanzaban a escuchar los característicos sonidos de una niña quejándose

\- ¿mama? - pregunte en tono sarcástico

-si-

Con toda naturalidad me respondieron las dos al unísono

\- ¿Cuánto dormí? -

esperando a dar nuestro último aliento

Fuimos salvados por unas brujas las cuales nos acogieron en su hogar y nos cuidaron durante los días oscuros

que fueron unos 8 meses en un estado que la bruja que nos salvó llama" coma"

eso fue hace 6 inviernos

en esos días pasaron muchas cosas

ese día en la tormenta justo cuando me desmalle alguien me salvo

su nombre es Elena, mejor conocida como la bruja de la luna de sangre

al otro lado del muro no estaba nuestro destino original, a causa de esquivar los barbaros y los guerreros del oriente nos desviamos de nuestro destino unos 2 días

ese muro que escale era un muro que creo Elena para vivir en paz en una zona deshabitada

un lugar donde el hombre jamás llegaría

todos los días ella revisa el muro unas 12 veces

cada 2 horas daba una vuelta alrededor del muro

en uno de esos patrullajes nos vio escalando, quería matarnos

su apodo fue dado ya que ella nació la misma noche de un ritual para invocar un monstruo mítico

a causa de eso ella nació con increíbles poderes

y la secta de la cual proviene el entreno en el arte del asesinato mágico

con maleficios, maldiciones, hechizos oscuros ella hace desear la muerte a sus enemigos

ese día no quería complicaciones

tomo mi brazo derecho como su mano izquierda, me canto que había perdido tanta sangre y grasas vitales que en doce horas había perdido unos 10 kilos

no pesaba nada abrupto incluso con mi hermana atada a mi espalda no presentaba complicaciones

con su mano derecha iba atravesarme el pecho

un golpe limpio sencillo y sin complicaciones

hasta que le dije

-sal…va...laaa...a ellaaa…-

Solo hasta que dije eso y perdí el conocimiento se percató del inusual gigantesco bulto en mi espada

No morimos ese día nos llevó a su hogar donde atendió mis heridas

Con su acompañante Mery una bruja nómada practicante de la magia blanca

Mi hermana despertó a las pocas horas

Hambrienta acepta la comida que nos ofrecieron

También descubrieron su afinidad con la magia así que empezó un entrenamiento para ser una bruja

Pasaron a unas más cosas en esos 8 meses

mi pequeña hermana la cual se convertirá en mujer para cuando desperté

tuvo una propuesta de Mery algo que jamás le habían ofrecido

\- ¿quieres ser mi hija? -

Por alguna razón que aun no entiendo Mery no podía concebir hijos aun con magia

Pero al conocernos se enamoró de nosotros y quería cuidarnos y querernos

Mi hermana jamás había tenido una madre, jamás experimento ese amor

Mi tía nos cuidó bien, pero ella jamás nos dio el amor que solo una madre nos podía dar

Fue una propuesta que no rechazo

Y yo también la acepte

Ha hora vivimos felices con nuestra nueva familia

Mery mi nueva madre es una bruja blanca la cual se especializa en sanar heridas y la magia de los bosques

Y Elena a pesar de ser una bruja oscura, dice que abandone el camino cuando conoció a mi madre Mery, ha hora se dedica a enseñar el arte de la magia a mi pequeña hermana la cual resulta ser un prodigio para esto

Me alegraba por ella, la felicidad era lo mejor que podía habernos pasado

Ha hora conocíamos el mundo sobrenatural

Ángeles, demonios, monstruos, dioses, todos reales ocultos entre nosotros

Me volví más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera imaginado

Aunque no podía usar magia, ellas me enseñaron a detectar a las diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales

A manipular los elementos atraves de conjuraciones y sellos de papel

Aprendía a cazarlos de ser necesario, aprendí sus costumbres y sus debilidades

Aquí mi historia dio giro radical

Conocí mi primer amor Elena

Solo era mayor por dos años

Era una relación rara

Ella me odiaba por el hecho de ser hombre

Todo empezó durante una ronda vigilancia al muro

Ya tengo 21 inviernos y mi hermana 15

Hemos vivido con ellas dos durante año y medio

Y nos andado todo el cariño que se puede pedir

Elena y yo nos turnábamos para vigiar el muro

El muro eran un enorme circulo, del cual salía un gigante campo de fuerza el cual mantenida las heladas temperaturas afuera

Dejando una perpetua primavera a dentro

Adentro se encontraba un bosque

Con muchas clases de animales

Desde búfalos, hasta ciervos y ovejas

También había ardillas y conejos

No había ningún depredador aparte de nosotros 4

En las noches acampaba en la dura roca del muro

veía las estrellas, leía, vivamos felices

Duramos en esa rutina por casi 2 años

Incluso construí una pequeña caballa en la sima de la muralla donde vigilaba todo el plano norte

Un día de esos habíamos peleado Elena y yo, no me acuerda sobre que

Decidí vigilar irme a vigilar el muro

Quería pensar lo que había pasado

Ya estaba cansado de los maltratos de Elena, hace unos días había tomado una decisión

A la media noche sucedió algo sorprendente

La luna se tornaba roja

Un rojo brillante

Opacaba las luces de las estrellas

Y el cielo era adornado por una aureola boreal

En eso llego Elena

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

Con sarna le pregunte

Era una noche hermosa, tranquila, sin problemas y ella aparece en un vestido rojo el cual solo usaba en ocasiones especiales

¿trataba de arruinarme la noche?

Acaso le desagrado lo suficiente como para considerar esta bella noche un evento especial para arruinármelo

\- ¿no me molestes? –

Tan sínica como siempre

Cree que no veo sus intenciones

No la odio, pero me frustra su actitud

A pesar que pasamos muchas noches aquí arriba esperando a los enemigos

Creí que el tiempo rompería esa barrera que ella mantenía sobre mi

Me equivoque

Yo seguía sin agradarle

Mery me aconsejo que tuviera paciencia con ella que yo no soy el único que ha tenido una vida difícil

Era difícil de creer

La rabia me consumía, quería agradarle ser su amigo, pero ella había creado un muro que no podía atravesar

Al principio cuando ella nos salvó de la muerte ese día, ella solo acepto a mi hermana a lo cual se opuso Mery

Aun así, Elena actuó

Una noche tarto de sacarme de mi tormento

Iba a desaparecer mi ser

Una gran esfera de energía se formó en sus manos y lentamente se acerca a mi moribundo ser

En eso mi hermana entre a la habitación

Algo reacciono dentro de ella y extendiendo sus manos así al frente m hermana lanza un poder en cual nulifica la esfera de Elena

Desmayándose mi hermana, Elena decide dejar vivir mientras sale con mi hermana en brazos

Mery nos quería a los dos, no sé qué interés tenían en nosotros, pero aun así intercedió ante Elena para dejarnos en paz

Resignada me permitió vivir con ellas

Siempre tuvimos diferentes roces, pero ella mantenía su distancia

A pesar de mis constantes intentos por acercarme a ella se mantenía lejos de mi

Ella una noche me propuso algo

Que luchara por mi derecho a estar aquí

Cada cierto tiempo, debía soportar toda la frustración de ella, debía aguantar todos sus golpes para seguir aquí

No deje que Mery o mi hermana se interpusieran en esto

Era un asunto que ella y yo resolveríamos

Así que acepte

Aun usando magia la he derrotado 3 veces seguidas

Soportando todo lo que me mando

Aun después de eso, de las interminables discusiones y peleas sin sentido, siempre estuve ahí para ayudarla cuando lo necesitara

En una ocasión unos barbaros llegaron a la muralla

Ella fue solo

Aunque acabo con varios de ellos

al final la tomaron desprevenida, con un golpe en la cabeza callo desmayada

se había confiado demasiado

menosprecio las capacidades de sus enemigos y termino capturada

Yo llegue en su auxilio liquidando a los que faltaban

La salve de ser violada y pasara por lo que mi madre tuvo que pasar

No necesitaba que me diera las gracias con solo el hecho de que ella estuviera bien para mí era suficiente

Hoy era el día de nuestro "combate" me dijo que estaba cansada que no quería pelear

Lo acepte, pero solo en un día he discutido lo de una vida con ella

Me enojé y preferí ser yo el que se iba

Aun así, mi frustración salió a flote

\- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -

-…-

-primero las peleas, luego las discusiones y luego ¿Qué? Me apuñalaras la espalda, me darás una maldición, sabes que Elena me canse-

-…-

Su silencio me enojaba a un mas

\- ya hablé con Mery y mi hermana mañana temprano me iré de aquí-

-…-

-recorre el mundo, buscare los mejores lugares para vivir y cuando me acomode vendré de nuevo y me llevare a ellas dos lejos de aquí lejos de ti-

-…-

-si tanto es lo que me odias mejor me hubieras dejado morir esa noche-

Me doy media vuelta y decido ir por mis cosas

No esperare a la mañana siguiente me iré a hora mismo

En eso ella me agarra del hombre y me hace dar la vuelta

Al verla esperaba un golpe, un grito lo que fuera

Cualquier cosa, menos un beso

Me encontraba catatónico no estaba preparado para eso

Fue un beso muy intenso, emocionante hacia vibra mi alma

Sentía como mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho

Al terminar el tan intenso beso nos conectaba aun sensación de jadeo y excitación

Una sola bofetada que deja adolorida mi cara, me confundí

Pero ya no siento ira o rabia

Ni siquiera dolor por la cachetada, solo sentía el ensordecedor sonido de los latidos de mi corazón

-…-

-eres un cretino-

-…-

-hace que una chica te diga te quiere por que no te das cuenta del ambiente-

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se tira en mis brazos y me vuelve a besar

abrazándola feroz mente, quedamos tumbados en el suelo

Mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar

Me siento en el frio suelo con ella sobre mis piernas sin separar nuestros labios

Mientras con mi mano derecha le arranco ese vestido que tiene, con la izquierda el tomo fuerte de la cintura apegándola mas a mi

Ella no se queda atrás, con un hechizo destroza la camiseta que tengo y clava sus uñas en mi espalda

Al mismo tiempo dejo sus labios y empiezo a bajar por su cuello

Se liberan unos seductores gemidos, mientras mis manos acarician su torso, sus muslos, sus brazos

El delgado cuerpo de Elena solo lo puedo comparar con seda entre que más lo exploro con mis manos

¿Qué me pasa?

Hace menos de un minuto quería matarla

Esa noche con la luna roja como testigo Elena se me entrego en cuerpo y alma

A la mañana siguiente despierto desnudo sobre la cama de mi pequeño refugio

Con Elena sobre mi brazo y yo abrazándola

Mis ojos se hipnotizan ante su paz y tranquilidad en la que se encuentra

Trato de levantarme sin despertarla, lo cual no logro ya que ella me suelta el brazo y se aferra a mi torso impidiéndome levantar

-Elena-

\- ¿me odias? –

No sé qué pensar de una pregunta así

Y menos sabiendo lo que acabamos de hacer

\- ¿siempre eres tan directa? –

Una ligera expresión de enojo se torna en su rostro

-eres el primer hombre con el que estoy- un ligero beso, rápido y certero acompañan esas palabras –y serás el único-

\- ¿Por qué siempre peleas conmigo? -

-tenía miedo-

-…-

-jamás he amado a nadie, al principio no te quería, pero vi como cuidabas de Mery y la pequeña insoportable-

-….-

-comencé a interesarme por ti, era curiosidad, y un día se volvió algo más fuerte, que solo curiosidad-

\- ¿no hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo directamente? -

-…-

-…-

Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar

Ella solo se sentó y tomo mi mano y la coloco en su seno izquierdo justo encima de su corazón

\- ¿sientes como late? -

-…-

-fuerte, rápido, ha hora estoy emocionalmente inestable-

-…-

-siento que puedo explotar-

-…-

-no me arrepentiré jamás de lo que hice el día de hoy-

-…-

-soy una mujer que jamás ha amado a nadie, una mujer que encuentra a un hombre el cual resiste su frustración, un hombre con el que pelea, discute y aun así sonríe porque esta mujer sigue viva y le sigue golpeando-

-…-

-dependiendo de tu respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta, iré a la casa tomare un cuchillo y lo clavare en mi cuello o me lanzare a tus brazos y te besare-

-…-

\- ¿me amas, como yo a ti? -

Más que el primer beso y lo que sucedió después. Esto me tomo desprevenido

El sentimiento era mutuo, ¿Qué debía decir?

-no te amo Elena-

Sus ojos se apagaron por un segundo, un pequeño temblor recorría todo su cuerpo

Incluso por un segundo su corazón dejo de latir, y su piel se tornó pálida

Antes de dejarla de decir algo o siquiera moverse

la tumbe una vez más sobre las ropas destrozadas que aún quedaban

Tome su mano y la aparte de la mía

Con suavidad tome su cabeza por la nuca y la obligue a verme a los ojos

Esos ojos sin vida que estaban frente a mi

Brillaron como el sol cuando termine de hablar

-no sé si lo que siento es amor, pero esa palabra no describe lo que estoy sintiendo por ti en este momento-

Ha hora era yo quien la besaba, tomaba la delantera en un combate de nuestras lenguas

Mientras ella derramaba unas lágrimas rasguñaba mi espalda con sus uñas y sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura mientras me limitaba a no soltarla

Seguíamos cansados por la noche anterior y aun así continuamos en nuestro acto de salvajismo hasta las horas de la tarde

Sin aire en mis pulmones, sudados y sin energía solo quedamos acostados en la cama con ella recostada sobre mi pecho

-te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo-

Fueron las únicas palabras que me mente podía procesar

-juro que te mantendré a salvo, jamás sentirás miedo mientras yo este a tu lado –

No deje de ver el cielo el profundo cielo azul mientras rodeaba a Elena con mis brazos

-entonces te juro que seré tu mujer, si cada mañana al despertar estas hay a mi lado -

No necesitamos más palabras, sentía que todo el dolor que sufrí durante 20 largos años

Al final se me fueron recompensados

Esa misma tarde tuvimos que dar algunas explicaciones

Luego de eso agotados los dos dormimos en la misma cama

Ella solo sonreía cuando yo lo hacia

Y al levantarme en la mañana como le prometí estaba ahí a su lado

Elena se volvió mi esposa

Éramos la familia más feliz del mundo

Ojalá hubiera durado mas

Dos años posteriores a eso las cosas habían cambiado

Elena y yo nos habíamos casado y teníamos un bebe, una pequeña niña

La llamamos Zurah

Hasta el día de hoy Elena no me ha dicho porque ese nombre

No me importa, era feliz, éramos felices

Una mañana mientras Mery y mi hermana practicaban su magia y Elena amamantaba al bebe

Yo me encontraba en el muro vigilando que nadie se acercara

Recién estaba saliendo el sol cuando al horizonte mis ojos no creían lo que veía que un ejército se acercaba

Las cruzadas nos habían alcanzado

Lo más impactante eran las criaturas que se encontraban guiándolos

ángeles

Teníamos una media hora antes de que llegaran

Corrí a la casa lo más rápido que pude

-Elena-

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

-rápido ve donde ellas dos, reúnanse en el portal-

\- ¿Por qué? –

-hay ángeles a fuera, con un ejército de cruzados-

-…-

-debemos irnos…-

Sin decir nada más Elena corrió con nuestra hija en brazos llegando al patio trasero donde se encontraban las chicas

Mientras tanto yo buscaba nuestro plan de emergencia

Un pectoral de metal negro

Me lo coloco lo mas rápido que puedo y desenfundando mi espada me dispongo a reunirme con ellas

Mientras yo me preparaba

Ellas tomaron lo que pudieron y salimos de allí no más rápido que pudimos

Al reunirme con ellas tome a Elena de la mano y comenzamos a subir el muro donde se encontraba un portal para emergencias

Pero ya era demasiado tarde había ángeles rodeando el lugar impidiendo que pudiéramos escapar con un portal

-entreguen a la bruja de la luna de sangre y nadie más debe morir-

Me cuerpo se estremeció

¿Cómo sabían que ella esta aquí? ¿Cómo sabían de este lugar?

Los diferentes barbaros que encontraron este lugar fue porque se perdieron en una tormenta y llevan vagando días sin saber hacia dónde van

-tienen 15 minutos-

El miedo se apoderaba de mi

Mi mente trabaja 10 veces más rápida de lo normal

Ya visualizaba a cuantos debía matar y cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a portal

En todas las opciones que veía

Yo moría a manos de ellos

Me dispuse a ejecutar el plan

algo me sucedía mientras daba unos cortos pasos al frente

Caí al suelo agotado, al igual que Mery y mi hermana estábamos consientes pero no podíamos movernos

Elena me voltio y dejo a nuestra hija encima de mi pecho

-que ha…ces…-

-mi amor, te adoro a ti hay a mi hija, te amo a ti y la pequeña insoportable, te aprecio a ti y a Mery por cambiar mi vida por darme una segunda oportunidad-

-no… vayaas…-

-lo siento mi vida, no puedo dejar que mueran-

Con un beso, nos abandona Elena mientras baja a su ejecución

-soy Elena, la bruja de la luna de sangre-

En voz alta Elena grita desde el borde del muro

Un ángel despacio se acerca desenvolviendo un pergamino

-bruja de la luna de sangre, se te acusa de asesinar a 12 mil hombre, mujeres y niños en tus rituales diabólicos-

El silencio era insoportable

Yo sabía que todo eso es verdad, pero no me importaba solo quería salvarla de ellos

-por eso serás ejecutada de inmediato-

Los hombres en tierra levantaron una enorme cruz de madera y preparaban paja para hacer fuego

Se escuchaban os gritos de agonía de Elena mientras perforaban su cuerpo con largas estacas de acero inmovilizándola en la cruz

Hay mismo la crucificaron y atravesaron su corazón con una lanza

Posteriormente le prendieron fuego a su cadaver

Cuando ella ya había muerto el hechizo que nos colocó se había retirado

La ira me enfrascaba un fuerte instinto asesino me rodeaba

Vi como Mery se aterraba por la mirada de mis ojos

-ha hora entreguen la bebe-

Esas palabras soltaron mi furia

Deje a mi pequeña en el suelo mientras

Levantaba mis manos al cielo

Y desde los cielos cayo mi arma definitiva

Una ballesta creada por mi amada para eliminar cualquier clase de criatura

El pectoral brillaba mientras me rodeaba una armadura

Tan negra como la noche, esta armadura esta reforzada por runas que me dan el dominio de los elementos

Mi amada Elena te engañaron, moriste en vano

Ellos quieren llevarse a nuestra hija

Pero por mi alma que esta consumida por el odio y el rencor

LOS MATERE A TODOS

Vestido con mi armadura recojo a mi hija y se la entregó a Mery

-Mery…-

-…-

-escapen de aquí…-

Un crudo silencio se apodero de los presentes

Mery savia que no había esperanzas

Aun así, debía darles el suficiente tiempo para que escaparan

-hermano…-

-mi pequeña insoportable-

Me agacho a su altura para poder verla a los ojos

-cuida a Zurah, crecerá y será igual de hermosa a su madre-

-hermano-

-ella merece la felicidad, igual cuando nosotros la ganamos, hoy ella ya se la ha ganado -

De mi espalda se despliegan dos alas y emprendo el vuelo

Choque con el ángel más cercano

Invocando una espada de luz trata de cortarme por la mitad

Con las manos tomo su arma y la rompo en pedazos

Tomo la cabeza del ángel y con las runas de fuego carbonizo su rostro

Usando mi ballesta disparo a los cruzados en tierra los cuales empiezan a disparar ráfagas de energía

Al caer mis fechas explotan ocasionando la muerte de varios de ellos

Logro esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques, los pocas que me dan no me hacen un daño considerable

Invoco mi fiel espada demoniaca he inicio un duelo a muerte con ángeles que me atacan

Algunos son más hábiles y me causan más problemas

Aun así, ellos no están furiosos

Rompiendo sus espadas de luz los decapito lo más rápido posible

12, 20, 40

Los números empiezan a subir mientras sigo destruyendo cráneos

Por mayoría me ganan

Al cabo de una hora de combate, las pocas heridas que me causan empiezan a hacer efecto

Me empiezo a ver borroso la pérdida de sangre me debilita

En un momento dado un ángel corta mi espalda destrozando mis alas

Cayendo sin control caigo a los pies del ejercito

-hermano-

¿Qué haces aquí? Corre

Es inútil ni siquiera puedo hablar me muero

-es la que buscamos, mátenla-

un hombre grita a todo lo alto

ordenando que maten a mi hermana

antes de perder la conciencia veo como se desata la ira de ella un torrente de poder es disparado al cielo provocando la muerte de los ángeles restante

los hombres que se acercaron ella

fueron desintegrados de forma instantánea

no alcance a ver lo que pasaba mis ojos se cerraban

juraría que ella estaba sonriendo por matar

una vez más me encuentro en la pradera con el cielo más azul que he visto

pero quiero ver les falle a todos solo quiero cerrar los ojos y ya no sufrir mas

-ven levántate-

-…-

-abre los ojos-

Obedeciendo la voz detengo mi descanso

Sentí mucho miedo

Era Mery quien se encontraba al frente de mi

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-soy tu madre es mi deber protegerte-

\- ¿Qué? –

-…-

-Acaso es justifica abandonar a Zurah-

-interesante-

-…-

-no estás pensando en tu hermana-

-…-

-al fin te diste cuenta que ella se puede cuidar sola-

-…-

Estaba confuso que está sucediendo

Su mano toca mi pecho

Es cálida su mano, me siento tranquilo

-cuídalas, ¿sí? –

Un gran brillo sale de su cuerpo

obligándome a cerrar los ojos

al abrirlos me encuentro parado en el muro

estaba derrumbado

a los pies de este se encuentra una gran marca negra

es gigantesca

no parece ella con fuego

lo que más me aterra es que no hay ni un cadáver

pasaron unos segundos hasta que me percate de lo que había en mis brazos

-Zurah-

Mi pequeña hija

Salí lo más rápido que pude dé hay tome uno de los caballos que aun Vivian

Tarde alrededor de dos días en llegar a las tierras del sur

Tan pronto llegue a una ciudad pesquera caí desplomado

Ayudado por los residentes cuidaron de Zurah mientras me encontraba desmayado

Fueron muy amables conmigo y mi pequeña

Mientras trataba de reconstruir mi vida

Muchas cosas pasaban en el norte

Mi hermana se volvió un monstruo desatando muerte y destrucción a cada lado que va, la guerra más cruel y sanguinaria como ninguna antes vista había comenzado

Comenzaron a llamarla Nigrum Stella

Desde ese día han pasado 10 años

No había visto a mi hermana en todo ese tiempo

Ella me había abandonado

O yo la abandone a ella

Decidí vivir un tiempo en el exilio lejos de reinos e imperios

Conocí muchas culturas, conocí mucha gente que se volvió muy valiosa para mi

Volví hacer feliz, pero el destino ya me había traicionado varias veces que sería diferente a hora

Zurah había crecido como una niña normal

La mantuve alejada de lo sobrenatural negándole la existencia de su madre

Al igual que ellas 3 Zurah resulto ser una prodigio par la magia

Mantuve sellada su magia, uno de los pocos trucos que aprendí a Mary

Todo era perfecto

-papa ¿qué piensas? -

-nada cariño-

Nos encontrábamos en un pastal, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

Yo estaba recordando el pasado mientras de tesoro leía unos cuantos libros que le he conseguido

En su mayoría historias de cuentos

Pensaba en mi hermana

A pesar de no haberla visto en los últimos 10 años

Sigo al pendiente de ella

Las ultimas noticias que lograron llegar hasta acá es la rebelión en contra de Stella

Barbaros, monstruos, demonios, todos por igual han emprendido una marcha en contra de ella

Incluso los pocos ejércitos de estas tierras se han unido para atacar

Por el norte y el oriente la mantienen oprimida en su fortaleza

Un gran árbol que tocaba el cielo desafiando a los dioses con su imponente presencia

El árbol dios

Desde el sur la iglesia católica emprendía la avanzada principal destruyendo a sus ejércitos de monstruos

Criaturas creadas en base a su poder y cadáveres de animales y humanos

Me decepcionaba de mí mismo el haber permitido que esto pasara

Durante muchas noches dese salir corriendo y detenerla

Pero no podía dar un paso más allá de la puerta

Siempre temí que ir tras ella significaría volver a revivir mi pasado

Ese pasado en el que no era una persona si no un ser que corrió de lado a lado buscando donde poder esconderse antes de volver a correr

No sabría cómo explicarlo

Siempre miraba las nubes esperando encontrar la respuesta en el cielo

Ojalá y un día pueda volver a verla tal y como era antes de esta guerra

Dentro del muro yo me encargaba de la protección y la cazaría

Aquí me volví granjero

Vivíamos bastante bien

Usaba magia para tener siempre listos mis productos antes que cualquiera

Le dicaba el tiempo que mi hija necesitara para que aprendiera y se pudiera defenderse sola

Que el día que yo muera ella pueda vivir sin mi

Aun así, me sentía vacío

Había perdido demasiado en toda mi vida y ha hora solo quería morir sin arrepentirme de nada

Un día sin previo aviso ocurrió un gran terremoto

Fue tan fuerte que la tierra misma se abrió por la mitad

Corría mientras terminaba de vender mis productos en la basar

cargaba a mi hija en brazos

Trataba de alejarnos lo más que podíamos de ese lugar

Nuestra casa fue una de las destruidas por el terremoto

\- ¿papa? -

-tranquila mi vida- mientras saltaba unos muros derivados calmaba a mi hija que se encontraba asustada por todo el caos que estaba siendo provocado –todo estará bien ya verás-

-si-

Con la confirmación de mi hija decido comenzar a correr al océano

Siempre pensé que la inquisición aun buscaría la forma de encontrar y matar a Zurah

A raíz de eso prepare una vía de escape

Una burbuja de aire que nos permitirá estar bajo el agua mientras el terremoto pasa

Para mi sorpresa presencio con horror como una gigantesca ola se alza sobre nosotros

Ya no teníamos a donde huir

Decidí dejar de correr y abrazar fuerte a mi hija deseando que ella se salvara

Me había rendido ya no había razón para seguir corriendo no llegaríamos a la burbuja jamás

Mientras me lamentaba lo sucedido

Algo me golpea desde abajo mandándome a volar por los aires

Aterrizando sobre una lomo duro y helado

Al abrir mis ojos la sorpresa no se hace esperar

Un potro pura sangre sin piel ni músculos solo los huesos cubiertos de hielo, nos carga a los dos a una gran velocidad lejos de la ola

Saltando unas grietas y demás obstáculos en el camino nos lleva hasta una colina donde las aguas no llegaban

Al bajarnos de la tétrica criatura ni hija se oculta despavorida mientras yo solo me quedo viéndola de frente

Extiendo mi mano y por instinto el monstruo se postra ante mi

-hermana-

No me tomo ni un instante averiguarlo

Yo ya sabía quién nos salvó este día

Pero todas las emociones que invadían mi cuerpo se volvieron rabia cuando escucho el grito de mi hija

-Papa-

A los lejos mi hija era secuestrada por otro caballo alejándose por el horizonte

Entendí el mensaje

Debo encontrar a mi hermana

-buena esa es mi historia-

-algo cruda no lo crees…-

-lo se…, amigo mío…, lo sé-

A la luz de la media noche, adornada por la luna llena nos encontrábamos a las afueras de árbol dios el lugar en donde Stella creaba a sus legiones de monstruos que luego mandaba atacar a las diferentes provincias que mantenían a raya su maldad

Conmigo se encuentra Mustafá un bárbaro joven también el único amigo que conoce mi relación con Stella

-queda una hora para que acabemos con 10 años de sufrimiento…-

Optimista Mustafá joven e inexperto, desea la gloria a como dé lugar, encontrando así la admiración de su gente

por eso está aquí

-lo se mi amigo…, lo sé-

\- ¿qué harás si llegas ante ella? -

-no entiendo la pregunta. -

-la reina es tu hermana no solo es la más grande amenaza de la historia, sino también el ser que más te importa luego de tu hija- Mustafá hablaba con la verdad a pesar de todas las atrocidades que ella allá hecho sigue siendo la bebe, niña y mujer que yo crie – cuando llegué la hora ¿harás lo que es necesario por el mundo o lo condenaras? –

Un momento de silencio embriago el lugar

-sin importar lo que pase, este día, esto acaba aquí y ha hora-

No sé si podre matarla, solo espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos directamente

Hermana si mueres el día de hoy espero que puedas descansar en paz

Comenzando el ataque tan pronto el sol salga

El plan de ataque es algo sencillo

mientras la iglesia atacaba por el sur, reforzada por sus mejores inquisidores y ángeles que bajan del mismísimo cielo a reforzar la pelea

la resistencia formada por los barbaros sobrevivientes, brujas que se oponían y demonios que asían contratos con ellas, también se encontraban magos y hombres bestias se dividirá y atacar desde el oriente y occidente, arrinconándolos al norte en las montañas

el objetivo era atacar por tres puntos diferentes aprovechando el lugar, ya es un terreno montañoso, rocoso y nevado

atrayendo a su ejército afuera la obligaríamos a tener que salir

mientras un escuadrón liderado por Mustafá eliminaría el árbol el cual es la fuente de poder de las criaturas

todo estaba preparado

el primer rayo de luz nos daba la señal

la batalla había comenzado

diferentes criaturas salían del árbol

desde elefantes en fuego hasta lobos de hielo

muchas clases de animales revividos combinados con los elementos

desde las ramas saltaban quimeras y diferentes cadáveres aun sin descomponer

era una batalla sin cuartel

era algo impactante, visualmente formidable

pero ninguno de los dos bandos contaba con lo que estaba a punto de suceder

dos gigantes criaturas, una roja y otra blanca cayeron del cielo aplastando a las tropas de Stella

mientras la roja sometía a la blanca en el suelo

de sus enormes fauces se reunía una considerable cantidad de energía

la blanca reacciono a la energía y con su larga y poderosa cola golpeo el hocico de la roja logrando sobrevivir al ataque

destruyendo las montañas que rodeaban el lugar la criatura blanca se logra liberar de su opresor

desvían el poder de la roja, la blanca se levanta propinando un golpe de gravedad en la roja arrancándole el brazo izquierdo con sus dientes

la roja no se queda atrás con su brazo derecho arranca una de sus alas y con sus dientes devora la otra

el enorme brazo caía sobre los rebeldes

mientras el ala aplastaba a la iglesia

la sangre caía como lluvia bañando el campo de batalla

-dragones-

Mustafá quedaba catatónico ante tal escenario

En señal de desafío el dragón rojo escupía el ala masticada

Mientras el blanco tomaba el brazo arrancado y comía un poco de su carne

Ha hora ambos preparaban sus ataques

-RETIRADA-

Los ángeles gritaban mientras salían despavoridos del lugar

Una gran explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos

entre la confusión y el ajetreo que causaron esos dos me escabullí dentro del árbol guiado por la criatura de Stella

desde el secuestro de Zurah lo sospechaba las criaturas de Stella jamás me tocarían

me permitían avanzar sin problema alguno incluso me guiaban al centro del árbol don estaba ella

mientras más avanzaba más comenzaba a sentir los temblores

la batalla de esos dos era algo impresionante pero no tenía el tiempo para admirarla debía encontrar a Stella y a Zurah

ya me encontraba parado en el centro

-impresionante-

.me dejo impresionado la estructura en la que me encontraba

Un omo de madera con un trono en el centro

Al frente una vista prefecto del enfrentamiento de esos dos

Ha hora el blanco tomaba la delantera con sus poderosas garras empezaba a cortar la carne del pecho del rojo

El rojo tomaba una enorme roca y la estrella de lleno en la cabeza del blanco

Tomo su cuello con el brazo derecho y le dio un poderoso cabezazo

El sonido del cráneo fracturándose

Fue un sonido limpio dejando inconsciente al blanco solo por un segundo antes de reanudar su ataque al pecho del rojo

siento una presencia poderosa

la siento dar pasos cortos mientras avanza lentamente hacia este lugar

de forma instintiva desenfundo mi mandoble preparado para batalla

cuando de la nada siento dos brazos rodeándome por la espalda

esta sensación ya la había sentido antes hacía más 10 años que no sentía sus pequeñas manitas

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? –

-lo sé-

Soltando mi arma en la piedra tallada que adorna el suelo un eco profundo invade el lugar

-te extrañe hermano-

-y yo ti…-

Solo se escuchaba las enormes explosiones causadas por los dos dragones de afuera, mientras yo solo abrazaba a la última persona que le daría utilidad a mi vida

Segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos horas, mientras el quebrar de las ramas nos daba entender que el árbol ya no duraría más, nosotros solo seguimos en ese profundo abrazos que espera jamás terminara

-hermano-

-…- saliendo de mi trance uso toda mi concentración en atender a las palabras de mi hermana

-debes matarme…-

-…- los ojos llorosos de ella me quebraban el alma, ¿matarla? Si acabo de encontrarte y ya quieres alejarte de mí - ¿de qué hablas? No…, no digas eso… vámonos de aquí…, se dónde podemos estar seguros…, volveremos a ser una familia, Zurah ha crecido es una hermosa señorita igual que tu…, sé que en estos meses ha estado juntas -

Negaba con la cabeza mientras más se aferraba a mi

-Zurah murió…-

-…-

El mundo se me desboronaba

-la traje aquí porque estaba enferma…, sufría la misma enfermedad de Elena…-

-….-

-por eso ella murió ese día…, solo le quedan unos años mas-

-…-

-me hizo jurarle que encontraría una cura y salvaría a Zurah…-

-…-

-te falle a ti, a Elena, a Zurah, a Saul, a Zurah, inicie esta guerra buscando venganza y termine perdiendo lo único que me importaba-

-…-

-por favor matame-

Con cada palabra que ella decía más mi mente fantaseaba con esa posibilidad

-siempre lo he sabido…-

\- ¿Cómo...? -

-cuando creces aprendes a saber esas cosas…, también fue mi culpa por no haberte buscado pensaba que, si te volvía a ver, no sabía que palabras decir, o que responder, si me preguntabas algo- más fuerte ella se aferraba a mí –perdóname por ser tan mal hermano mayor y no cuidar a su hermana menor-

Tomaba un cuchillo de del padre de mi padre, que cargaba desde mi primer asesinato

-perdóname por ser un mal padre-

Comenzaba a levantar mi brazo con el cuchillo en la mano

-fui un fracaso desde que nací, tal vez solo existí para este momento-

Apretaba tan fuerte el mango del cuchillo que mis dedos empezaban a sangrar

-perdóname por no cumplir mis promesas-

Sentía como se humedecía mi pecho

-hazlo-

Y con las sus últimas palabras me dispongo a matarla

Con la fuerza de mi brazo derecho atravesé la espalda de mi hermana justo por el corazón

-al infierno nos vamos juntos-

La daga era lo suficientemente grande para atravesarnos a los dos

Lo último que estos vacíos ojos vieron fue la sonrisa de mi hermana manchada por mi sangre que salía de su boca

Ya no escuchaba nada solo mis ojos aun funcionaban

Mientras el árbol se derrumbaba caíamos hasta el suelo

Alcance a visualizar unas figuras flotando en el aire

Tal vez 4 o 6, desafiaban a los heridos dragones

Un enorme brillo blanco enviado el lugar

poniendo mi frente sobre la suya cerré los ojos y sonreí

ya no importaba nada

dentro de poco me reuniré con todos ellos

sé que ellos estarán arriba en el cielo

Zurah estará muy feliz con todos sus abuelos y abuelas allá arriba

En cabio tendré que romper la cara a unos cuantos demonios mientras estoy en el infierno sacando a Elena y a Stella de allá abajo

Solo había oscuridad

El tiempo era relativo, puede que hayan pasado 100 año como pudieron pasar 10 minutos

Desde hace mucho he estado esperando

Siento mi cuerpo lento y volátil

No puedo moverme

Solo puedo escuchar unas extrañas voces

ya no estaba mi hermana hay conmigo

una luz aparece

mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia

es atraído a la luz

unas manos me jalan

la luz es enceguesadora

siente como me cargan y me llevan unos metros hacia lo que creo es la derecha

mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a la luz

me encontraba en los brazos de una mujer que me cargaba

No podía hablar, o moverme con libertad ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ellos movían los labios y hablaban

No entendía lo que decían

\- Issei…-

Fue la única palabra que logre entender

Mi nuevo nombre

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. REINICIO

Fanfiction escrito por mí, sin relación con la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

-el dolor te hará más fuerte- diálogos normales

"los humanos son tan predecibles" comunicadores

 _ **Deseas poder para la venganza o la guerra**_ seres superiores

High School DXD-Issei el caza demonios

Capítulo 1 reinicio

Casi todas las noches soñaba las mismas cosas

Soñaba con las muertes, el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento de aquellos que me siguen desde los origines de mi existencia

Veía todas las guerras por las que pase, toda la sangre que derrame

Siempre comenzaba igual

caminando sobre una pila de cadáveres mientras admiraba como el sol se ocultaba, a mi espalda me seguían las sombras de aquellos caídos que buscaban represarías

Cuando todo se volvía oscuridad las estrellas iluminaban el camino mientras la oscuridad trataba de atraparme

Alguien tomaba mi mano y alejaba las sombras que me acechaban, una cálida voz me susurraba al odio

-tu destino a un no termina, aun debes encontrar tu…-

La luz cegaba mis ojos

Soltando su mano caída en picada a un abismo

Aun cuando era clara y dulce esa voz, el alejarme de ella me causaba tristeza

Al final del abismo las llamas esperaban mi caída

Desde hacía unos años despertaba de la misma manera

Unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

Mientras aun sonaba la peculiar alarma que me compraron mis padres

-si no te levantas…, te matare…-

Mi rutina empezaba de la misma manera todos los días

Luego de apagar la alarma me dispongo a caminar hasta el baño donde solo lavo mi rostro

Me coloca unos pantalones, luego de una noche de dormir desnudo

Tiendo mi cama la cual adoro

Luego de un día en la escuela, de tareas, trabajos y constante conflictos con los demás estudiantes

Dormir es lo más cercano al paraíso

al terminar mis labores diarias me disponía a bajar a desayunar

Como siempre mi padre leía el periódico mientras mi madre nos preparaba el desayuno

-buenos días Issei-

-buenos días mama-

-como amaneciste campeón-

-como siempre papa…, con deseos de destruir el mundo-

-así, y ¿con que planeas destruir el mundo? –

\- yo diría… que con … esta cuchara…-

La cara de incredulidad de mi padre ante mi respuesta, lo deja confuso

-¿una cuchara?-  
-piénsalo, te imaginas el miedo que me tendrán los aliens- coloque un pie sobre la mesa y en lo alto sostenida la cuchara -" ¡corran por sus vidas tiene una cuchara! "–

La risa de mi madre hacia más divertido mi interpretación del tirano de las cucharas

-muy bien jovencito bájate de la mesa y come-

-si mama-

Ante el mundo solo soy un niño común y corriente

Un mocoso de 10 años que va a la escuela primaria

Pero por dentro soy un asesino, ladrón y el gran héroe que fue participe de la más cruel y sanguinaria guerra, fue tan cruel que el mismísimo dios bajo a la tierra a darle fin, de más de 1000 años de edad, solo el mundo sobrenatural conoce la existencia de este héroe

solo unos pocos saben que a un vive este gran héroe, Un guerrero de las antiguas tierras bárbaras que por matar a su querida hermana, salvo a las futuras generaciones de la desolación de una guerra sin fin

Me tomo un tiempo aceptarlo

Todos saben que Stella es mi hermana, se difundió la noticia poco después de mi muerte

Poniendo mis acciones como símbolo de lealtad y compromiso a una causa, un deber que todos debemos tener por encima de la familia

Que es mejor buscar el bien de millones que la supervivencia de unos pocos

Para mí son puras patrañas, hubiera preferido matar a toda la humanidad antes que a mi hermana

Gracias a lo que hice ese día, hoy la humanidad avanza a pasos agigantados

Ya han viajado al espacio y llegado al fondo del mar por sus propios medios

No puedo imaginarme el mundo si hubiera dejado viva mi hermana, desearía hacerlo

Tal vez en ese mundo todas ellas estén hay conmigo

ya el pasado, es pasado. Ha hora trato de vivir mi vida un día a la vez

al terminar el desayuno me disponía a caminar a mi escuela

a pesar de tener más de 1000 años de edad

me gusta actuar como niño, me encanta experimentar lo que es una niñez de verdad

mis padres son muy amorosos conmigo y gracias a unos viejos amigos no pasamos necesidades

en la escuela no había nada fuera de lo ordinario

era un pequeño niño el cual se opone a los brabucones

que no son más que mocosos con problemas de familia

la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en rectoría o con el psicólogo tratando de reprimir mis impulsos de ira

¡psicólogos¡, en mis tiempos el psicólogo era dejar a los mocosos en el bosque y obligarlos a madurar mientras corrían por sus vidas perseguidos por lobos

-qué tiempos aquellos-

-dijo algo joven Hyoudo-

-no… nada maestra-

-bien avancen a la página 7-

No tenía muchos amigos, es más solo tenía tres amigos y dos de ellos son niñas

Ninguna está en mi clase así que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

Las tres me recordaban a Zurah cuando era una pequeña niña

Mientras ella jugaba al borde del océano corriendo y persiguiendo las olas que golpeaban la costa

Yo me limitaba a observarla y ver su sonrisa adornando el mundo dándole más belleza a este

Y es por ellos tres que le rompo la cara a golpes a los demás enanos de este lugar

No me gustaba verlos pelear si alguien debía mancharse las manos quien mejor que yo, ya las tiene manchadas

Gracias a mis conocimientos del pasado se me facilita varias cosas de la era actual

Terminadas las clases me disponía a ir a casa

pasando por el puente. El día de hoy estaba con suerte

Unos adolecente querían robarme

-oye enano si sabes lo que te conviene danos la mochila-

Solo me imite a sonreír mientras empezaba mi clase favorita de baile

Con la melodía de gritos de agonía y huesos rotos acompañando nuestra preciosa coreografía

Luego de traumatizar a los jóvenes con moretones y unos huesos rotos continuaba mi camino a casa

No es por presumir, pero tener un castillo como este es motivo de orgullo

7 pisos, 12 habitaciones, 2 piscinas, un sauna

ojalá Elena estuviera aquí, pasaría todo el día en la biblioteca enseñándole a Stella y a nuestra hija, Mery estaría cocinando y cuidando de todos, en las noches disfrutaríamos Elena y yo de un agradable baño para disfrutar de la noche el momento cuando sus ojos tenían mas brillo

las extraño demasiado…, a todas ellas

Tan pronto atravieso la puerta delantera siento una presencia acechándome desde las sombras

Mientras avanzo a pasos lentos por el frio pasillo escucho la madera del piso rechinar, la respiración se hace pesada me acerco directo a la sala donde escucho las risas de múltiples entidades

Al abrir la puerta visualizo la peor de las imágenes

Mis padres tomándose unas copas de vino acompañadas de dos hombres vestidos de traje

-hola joven cuanto tiempo-

-hola hijo mira quien vino a visitarnos-

-presidente y el vicepresidente de la compañía-

-se te olvido que hoy es el último venían a cenar-

-entonces…-

Sin posibilidad de continuar con mi dialogo, la gravedad me traiciona provocando que me moviera más lento

solo alcanzo a girarme para ver como una calamidad se aproxima

una niña enojada se lanza sobre mi cabeza y empieza a morder clavando sus colmillos en mi cráneo

-NO MUERDAS…, NO MUERDAS-

-JAJAAJAJAJAJAJ-

Las risas de los presentes no me ayudaban en nada

Soltando mi cabeza la niña se para a un metro de mi

-guau guau-

-NO ERES UN PERRO-

Y mientras gruñía la niña se acercaba más y más a mi

-QUIETA…, CALMADA…-

-chico es una mujer, decirle que se calma solo hace que se enoje más-

\- ¿y por qué está enojada? -

-tu dímelo yernito-

Sosteniendo la copa casi vacía el vicepresidente se burlaba de mi situación actual

-tu cállate y controla a tu hija-

-guau-

-MIS DEDOS-

Esto es ridículo, pero es un mal necesario

Luego de una golpiza, mordisco, unas cuantas vendas para las heridas nos sentamos en la mesa a comer

Con mis padres, el presidente y el vicepresidente de un lado, a otro me dejan sentado al lado de la niña con rabia aun molesta por algo que hice y no recuerdo haber hecho

\- ¿vas estar así toda la noche? -

-uufff…-

Lo bueno es que ya no me ladra

-bueno señores como te iba diciendo, nos iremos de viaje al extranjero, y queremos que te quedes a cargo de la sucursal aquí en Japón mientras regresamos-

-sería un honor señor- con extrema cortesía mi padre contesta sin titubear ante tal oferta

-Pero hay un problema voy a necesitar que te vayas a Tokio y trabajes en las oficinas principales-

MALDITO INFELIZ ES TU CULPA QUE ME ALLAN MORDIDO

-claro señor-

-papa te molesta si le pido al presidente que hablemos en privado-

-hijo espera…-

-no hay ningún problema- sin mayor palabra nos retiramos del comedor y empezamos a subir las escaleras –seguro quiere hablar de cuanto quiere que le preste para la boda con mi querida ahijada-

Un escalofrió paso por mi espalda mientras escuchaba un casi inaudible "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Era tan bajo que pareció el zumbido de un mosquito

Juraría que las copas de la mesa se alcanzaron agrietar

Todos volteamos a ver la niña la cual solo se limitó a desviar la mirada

Ya arriba en mi habitación cierro con llave y aplico un sello para hacer insonoro el lugar

-ya canta que estas planeando-

\- ¿Qué? Acaso crees que planeo algo-

-Azazel eres un cretino, pero si estas movilizándome a Tokio es porque algo paso aquí y no quieres que me entero de que es-

-tan quisquilloso como siempre Issei-

Azazel actual gobernador de Grigori, una de las organizaciones creadas por los ángeles caídos, una de las tres potencias más grandes del mundo sobrenatural

También uno de mis mejores amigo

Durante el ataque al árbol dios Azazel era parte del escuadro de Mustafá enviado como especialista junto con Baraquiel el sujeto que se encuentra abajo con su hija y mis padres

Ese día hace mil años

Son uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que me quedan

Mustafá y yo Cabalgábamos por el oriente por las tierras heladas

En ese entonces solo era un mensajero, mi tarea llegar a el castillo de los ángeles caídos

De ahí informaríamos del golpe masivo del cielo desde el sur

La rebelión actuaria ese mismo día habían hecho contacto con los demonios

Pero nos superaban aun en número y desconocíamos si tendríamos el poder para hacerles frente

Contactamos con los ángeles caídos los cuales apoyarían el ataque del sur

-Mustafá yo hablare con ellos tu ve al norte y reúnete con las tropas-

-ten cuidado mi hermano, si todo sale como se ha planeado mañana estará listo el ataque -

-lo tendré-

Continúe la carrera solo

Al cabo de una hora llegue al punto de reunión

era un castillo gigante se encontraba a espaldas a una montaña rocosa y nevada

Los riscos que tocan el cielo y la tierra

Muy pocas criaturas se aventurarían a subir por ese lado

La única entrada era un puente de al menos medio kilometro

Rodeado por lo menos de 30 torres de guardias

Sentí las miradas de al menos un ejército apuntado a matar

-Lo estábamos esperando-

una doncella con almas negras se me acerca volando sobre mí, indicando la entrada

al bajarme de mi caballo comienzo a subir unas largas escaleras las cuales conducían a la sala del concejo

ya adentro visualicé unos 12 ángeles unos más viejos que otros

sentado en altos pedestales dejando una zona abierta en el centro donde guardias armados me rodeaban

\- ¿quién eres? -

El que se encontraba en el centro de los pedestales

todos ellos me estaban juzgando están analizando mi postura y mis movimientos esperaban que yo fuera un espía

-mi nombre no importa, lo que importa es mi mensaje-

\- ¿de qué mensaje hablas? -

-del cielo-

-…-

-el cielo organiza un ataque a gran escala contra el árbol de Stella –

-imposible-

Habla un anciano que vestía una túnica negra y mostraba exaltado sus doce alas negras

-el árbol dios es parte misma de la tierra, sus raíces ya han penetrado el centro de la tierra-

-eso lo sabemos, por eso estoy aquí-

-…-

-mientras el mundo siguió las enseñanzas de Dios y callo en la ignorancia, Grigori siguió investigando reuniendo información avanzando-

-…-

Todos quedaron intrigados por la información que les proporcionaban

-solo Grigori puede asegurar la victoria, sus conocimientos son la única esperanza que nos queda-

-interesante-

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de los ancianos, escuchaba como debatían sobre qué hacer

-tengo una sugerencia alto concejo-

Uno de los guardias que se encontraban en la sala se quita su casco y se inclina frente a los ancianos

-creo tener una solución-

-habla guardián Azazel-

-el árbol no puede ser destruido, destruirlo sería igual que destruir la tierra, propongo marchitarlo-

-…-

-el árbol sigue siendo una planta si logro extraer una muestra fresca de la raíz del árbol podría sintetizar un veneno que mate las raíces del árbol sin afectar la tierra-

-es muy arriesgado, es una misión suicida-

-y no tenemos tropas para es…-

-tenemos un escuadrón-

Interrumpo aunó de los ancianos

-los mejores guerreros de los ángeles y los demonios, se han reunido para una misión, asesinar a Stella-

-…-

-el ataque es una fachada, mientras el ejército de Stella lucha por el frente nos escabulléremos y mataremos a Stella-

-inconcebible, su poder e uno de los más grandes de la ultima era-

-sabemos que no podríamos solos por eso vengo aquí a solicitar el apoyo de Grigori-

-…-

-si fracasamos al menos conseguiremos la muestra que necesitan-

-La misión de este escuadrón es que al menos uno traiga la muestra aquí a estas instalaciones-

Me interrumpe el soldado mientras coloca su mano en mi hombro

-si-

-aun así, no enviaremos a uno de nuestros valiosos elementos a morir-

Argumenta uno de los ancianos mientras los demás debaten las acciones tomada

-por eso me ofrece como voluntario para buscar la raíz-

El ángel a mi lado, una vez hablo ofreciéndose para la misión

Habían comenzado de nuevo a deliberar acerca de que hacer

antes de tomar una decisión, comenzaron unas grandes explosiones

-estamos bajo ataque de las bestias del árbol dios-

el más anciano se levantó y hablo a todos en el castillo

-refuercen las entradas, emprendan el vuelo y preparen el contraataque-

Con efectividad los ancianos invocan unas armaduras y emprenden el vuelo a la batalla

-tu Azazel-

Habla el más anciano

El mencionado inclina la cabeza en muestra de respeto

-que necesitarías para realizar la misión-

-solo requiero algo en que trasportar las muestras-

-consigue los recipientes de camino al árbol-

Sin más el anciano se coloca su armadura

Tan negra como la noche, porta una lanza en su mano derecha

-y tu entrégale este mensaje a al cielo que "atacaremos al amanecer del 7 día de la 7 luna"-

así escapamos por una puerta trasera preparada para permitir el escape del consejo en caso de perder las murallas del castillo

ya a las afuera del castillo nos reunimos con Mustafá

-y bien ¿qué paso? -

-Grigori atacara dentro de dos semanas, seguro reunirán todo el poder de asedio que puedan utilizar sin perder de vista una posible traición del cielo o de los demonios-

-que coincidencia los demonios están haciendo lo mismo-

Explica Azazel mientras lanza un costal a Mustafá

-no vayas a perder el contenedor-

Comenzamos a cabalgar fuera del alcance de los ángeles y las bestias

\- ¿de verdad el plan funciono? –

Pregunto con sumo asombro a los dos implicados

-te dije que este Idiota era un genio-

\- ¿cómo puedo ser un idiota y un genio a la vez? -

Era impresionante lo que estaba pasando

Mustafá contacto con Azazel en privado, organizaron un plan para atraer a las bestias a los cuarteles de investigación de Grigori

Demostrando su baja defensa y su vulnerabilidad, accederían al plan si objeciones

\- ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria Azazel? –

Mi pregunta no parece sorprender al ángel

-conozco a esos vejestorios desde hace unos siglos no son difíciles de manipular, cuando les das las razones necesarias-

Viajamos por alrededor de 3 días, Azazel se camuflo como un humano durante nuestro viaje

Pasamos por muchas experiencias antes del ataque

Incluso desarrollo un sistema de comunicación exclusivo para el grupo secreto

Solo aquellos que lo conocieran tendrían acceso a el

Fue este mismo sistema el que utilice cuando tenía 5 años para contactar con el

me encontraba en un parque jugando en un arenero

\- ¿Qué haces Issei? -

Mi mejor amigo en esos días, la única persona lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a mi

O un completo demente pedófilo reencarnado como yo

Cualquiera de las dos opciones me servía

-Estoy dibujando un mapa del tesoro-

-hooooo…-

-ha hora no lo mires y te llamo cuando lo termine-

-muy bien, si encuentro el tesoro me quedare con el-

-sí, si como digas-

Luego de deshacerme de él, termine el comunicador

Era bastante complejo, diseñado para funcionar de forma intradimensional

No gastaba excedidas cantidades de magia

E incluso creo un idioma personal para crearlo

Aproximadamente 4000 palabras, en las cuales se combinaban desde magia demoniaca hasta mágica nórdica mezclada con el idioma creado por Azazel

Como resultado tenías un comunicador personal creado para la coordinación de nuestro viejo escuadro

-hijo ya volvemos, iremos por helados con tu amigo-

-si mama-

\- ¿quieres uno de fresa? -

-si mama-

Con esta oportuna activo el circulo y me preparo para el reencuentro con este idiota

-Azazel…, puedes oírme-

El circulo en la arena había sido activado

Un brillo azulado iluminaba la arena

Espere al redor de unos cinco minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna

El circulo me permitió estables una comunicación estable con Azazel

Lo conocí más de lo que yo me esperaba

Sé que él jamás se hubiera desecho de una gran obra como esa

Era un tesoro muy valioso para el

Solo debía esperar y si no respondía hoy, lo intentaría mañana

De la nada un portal apareció, de él salieron cientos de personas

Todos ellos vestían desde gabardinas hasta ropa deportiva llenando el parque

Entre la confusión y el caos, perdía de vista a mi amigo y mis padres

Eran demasiados se dispersaban rápido y se movían en sincronía para dejar fuera de vista el arenero

Luego de este espectáculo frente a mi sentado en una banca vestido con un traje a la medida se encorva el hombre que buscaba

-Azazel-

\- ¿Quién eres? -

-…-

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

-…-

\- ¿Cómo conoces de este hechizo, quien te lo dijo? -

-…-

No estaba hablando por que tuviera miedo, él estaba catatónico

Jamás lo había visto así

Era perturbarte, uno de los seres más listo del mundo estaba nervioso por algo que no debería existir

-me llamo Hyoudo Issei, tengo siete años de edad, estuve en la gran guerra en contra de Stella-

Una espada de luz se acercaba a mi cuello

No me inmute ni un centímetro

-si no quieres morir, dime la verdad-

Era una prueba de voluntad, su mano temblaba mientras nuestros ojos no se movían ni un centímetro

Me acerque a un más a la espada

-no te acerques…-

-estaba nevando, comenzaba el invierno, 2 semanas antes del ataque-

-…-

-estábamos a la luz de la fogata, estábamos vigilando, íbamos a reunirnos con las demás tropas para el ataque, esa noche decidimos descansar-

-…-

-Mustafá se durmió en su guardia y yo lo reemplace, dijiste que no era divertido estar solo así que me acompañaste esa noche-

-…-

Los ojos de Azazel expresaban genuina sorpresa al escuchar mi relato

-me contaste una cosa ese día mientras nos preparábamos para morir, que estabas enamorado…-

-…-

-te enamoraste de un ángel, por ella pecaste y caíste del cielo-

-…-

-que dios te dio los conocimientos del mundo, porque el ángel más leal de cielo no merecía sufrir por un amor no correspondido-

-…-

-ella no te amaba, y desde entonces busca en toda mujer que te encuentres en el camino…-

-aquella que haga latir mi corazón herido-

La espada había desaparecido

Con fuerza me abrazo

Las personas que habían venido con el empezaban a desaparecer

-te vi morir ese día- las lágrimas de este tonto no se hicieron esperar

-aun no encuentro una razón para morir, entonces me dije ¿Por qué no buscar una razón para vivir una vez más?, y henos a aquí viejo amigo-

Era agradable saber que a un me quedaba algo de mi vida pasada

Les tomo a mis padres alrededor de una hora encontrarnos, la mayoría de las ilusiones que creo Azazel se mantenía bloqueando la visibilidad de todo aquel que se acercara

Al final cuando me encontraron ya le había contado de todo lo que me había sucedió el día que entre al árbol

Estos años que renací

Mientras él me contaba todo lo que sucedió en estos mil años

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había sucedido

Azazel tan pronto se enteró de mi existencia puso en marcha un plan

En menos de una semana había creado una empresa de mensajería

Con sus contactos en el mundo humano no demoro en darle renombre

Para los humanos era una compañía de reputación de alta calidad y prestigio

La creo con el único propósito de darle una mejor calidad de vida a mis padres

En menos de un año mi padre se había convertido en el gerente general de las sucursales de esta ciudad

También ayudo a la economía mundial, creando múltiples empresas con diferentes funciones

Se volvió el quinto hombre más rico del mundo

El dinero para él era banal y poco interesante

Su propósito siempre fue el mismo desde que lo conozco

Le debía mucho a él, a pesar de no deberme nada a mí el sigue ayudando

Él dice que lo hizo en agradecimiento de nuestra última misión

Esa misión era entrar con nosotros y extraer muestras del árbol dios para crear un veneno que resultara en la aniquilación de las bestias de Stella

En caso de que falláramos el plan de asesinato

ese era nuestro seguro

En nuestro escuadrone éramos unos 12 pero de todos él es el más quisquilloso

también es el que influyo el Visio del trago a un niño de 8 años

-Ha hora me vas a contar de que se trata en lo que me tomo un Martini-

-que sea uno doble para mí-

Presionando un botón escondido en la parte trasera de mi armario

Libero un mini bar incrustado en la pared con todos los licores que pueden existir

-a tu salud-

-no a la tuya, yo soy inmortal-

De un solo sorbo de tomo la copa al igual que el

-y bien ¿qué planeas? -

-ok Issei tu ganas-

-…-

-estoy planeando algo grande único jamás antes visto en nuestro mundo-

-y-

-quiero que vayas a Kioto y forjes relaciones amistosas con los líderes de haya-

Me interesaba la propuesta que me hacia

-ventajas-

-trabajaras con completa autonomía como guerrero independiente-

-armas-

-todas las que necesites-

-mis padres-

\- ¿quieres más dinero? Prácticamente podría comprar Japón si se lo propone-

-contactos-

-ninguno, para que esto funcione requiero que seas un agente independiente-

-…-

-tu crearas una organización de mercenarios, de alto poder, trabajaras para crear un sistema temible, un ejército de solo un hombre, el cual cumple el propósito de cumplir las misiones más arriesgadas del mundo-

-…-

-qué te parece-

-enemigos-

-Mercenarios-

-…-

-más específico, la brigada del caos, una organización creada de la nada con el propósito de ser los que controlen el bajo mundo, tu principal contrincante en los negocios-

-…-

-comenzando con toda Asia forjaremos la espada que cortara las alas de la más grande amenaza de las últimas décadas-

\- ¿amenaza? -

-aunque ha hora solo son unos niños jugando a ser dioses, el futuro se convertirá en un problema mayor para todos

-…-

-y tu ¿Qué ganas con eso? -

\- ¿te importa? -

-no-

-entonces-

\- ¿cuando empezamos? –

Era intrigante la situación

La brigada no había causado mayores problemas a ninguna institución

¿Por qué Azazel quería poner un contrincante a una mera organización de fanáticos?

Me está ocultando algo

Aun así, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad yo también tengo planes

Luego de nuestra cómoda charla, Azazel y yo bajábamos las escaleras discutiendo aun sobre el por qué no me casare con la hija de Baraquiel

-HAAAAAAAA…-

Bueno tal vez lo piense

-pobrecita, el idiota de mi hijo te está haciendo sufrir-

-gracias papa, eres un gran apoyo moral-

-lo sé-

-ya tranquila dulzura, solo serán unos años, aun puedes ir a visitarnos- mi madre trataba de calmar a la hiperactiva niña

\- no sería más fácil decirle algo bonito y motivante, no sé qué te parece "no te olvidare" o "la distancia jamás nos separara"-

-mira Azazel, hoy le digo algo bonito y mañana me está pidiendo citas, es mejor así se merece a alguien de su edad-

-tu eres de su edad-

-sabes a lo que me refiero-

La imagen de una niña enamorada era algo incómodo a mi vista

No es que no tuviera aprecio de ella, sentía felicidad cuando ella sonreía, pero tenía miedo

Aun creo que estoy maldito, que estoy destinado a sufrir cada vez que la felicidad me llega

Siempre hare sufrir a los que están cerca de mi

Para eso es la cantidad excesiva de dinero a mis padres

Un día de ser necesario desapareceré y me he asegurado que ellos no pasen necesidades, sufrirán y seguirán vivos, superaran el dolor

Ella aun es joven algún día me olvidara, solo debo esperar que el momento llegue

-pero alejaran a Issei de mi-

-este es el problema por el que no quería traerte hija-

Con un abrazo de Baraquiel a su hija trata de calmarla

-…-

Silencioso me acerco a Baraquiel mientras me acerco a su hija y lo tomo la mano

-ven conmigo-

Sin protesta se seca las lágrimas y se aleja de la seguridad de los brazos de su padre

La llevo arriba al balcón de la habitación principal

Hay un par de sillas hay, adornado con flores, la luz de la luna y el despejado cielo, daban un hermoso escenario

la acomodo en una silla y junto con una manta arropando sus piernas

en lo que vuelvo a la habitación, escucho a Azazel detrás de la puerta

-lo hagas sufrir-

Los pasos alejándose me dejan claro que estamos totalmente solos

Buscando una caja musical regreso en menos de unos segundos

-Issei-

Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, soltaban lagrimas que nadie merece

-solo escucha-

Al abrir la caja una melodía empezaba a sonar

Dulce y calmada

Tomo la su mano y empezamos a bailar en círculos en el pequeño balcón

Ella me enseñó a bailar, más bien me obligo a bailar

Era torpe, tosco, e indisciplinado

Pero ella jamás cedió se mantuvo firme hasta que aprendí

-es nuestra canción-

Le susurró al oído mientras más fuerte agarra mis manos

-si-

-nos tomó muchos días-

-habla por ti, mi mamá me enseñó a mí- me presumía la dulce niña en mis brazos

Su sonrisa burlona provocaba disfrutar más la música

-y tú a mí, y míranos aquí dos jóvenes almas apunto de tomar caminos diferentes-

Sentí un ligero escalofrío recorrer sus manos

-este nos es un adiós-

Con firmeza nos detenemos en seco

-me prometiste que estarías conmigo-

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer una vez mas

-jamás dije eso-

-entonces dilo-

se cuelga de mi cuello

solo puedo mantener el equilibrio para evitar caer

-no quiero que te vayas-

-Akeno-

-por favor-

-debo hacerlo-

-no te vayas, diles a tus padres…, que vivirás en mi casa, le agradas a toda mi familia-

-lo sé-

-entonces ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme? –la pregunta era sencilla y tan complicada de responder

-no quiero abandonarte, aun somos jóvenes si el tiempo nos quiere juntos, el tiempo nos unirá-

La canción terminaba

El silencio era tortuoso

Ella me soltaba del cuello solo sostenía mis manos, nuestros ojos no se movían

El terror de sus ojos

Sabía exactamente lo que quería ella

-Issei yo te…-

Silencie sus labios con un beso

No opuso resistencia, solo se limitó a abrazarme

Al terminar el beso, ella trato de hablar

La silencie con un dedo mientras le susurraba al oído

-cuando el destino nos vuelva a unir dime esas palabras y yo te diré las mías-

Sonrojada, suelta su abrazo

\- ¿es una promesa? -

-es una promesa-

Con mis manos limpio sus lagrimas

salía corriendo del balcón con la sonrisa más pura que algún día hubiera conocido

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -

Desde el cielo bajaba un ángel caído el mismo que debía estar en la sala esperando

-no he hecho nada-

\- ¿a no?, prometerle a mi hija que algún día la amaras como ella a ti, no es nada-

-no es nada si me alejo de ella y jamás regreso, si me olvida y yo la olvido-

-seguro-

-…-

-Issei, no tienes que hacer esto solo-

-…-

-se feliz, mi hija te ama-

Me tomaba de los hombros

Se arrodillo frente a mí, y me fuerza a verle a los ojos

-no eres el hombre de hace de 1000 años, eres un niño tienes un futuro-

-…-

-no le confiera a nadie más mi tesoro-

-..-

-niégate a Azazel y fórjate una vida-

-no la necesito-

Retiré sus manos y me dispuse a irme

-Issei-

-dentro de un tiempo me convertiré en un agente de Grigori con el único propósito de mantener la paz-

-…-

-un guerrero temido por el mundo, que protegerá desde las sombras a todos aquellos que lo merezcan-

El hombre incrédulo no dejaba de mirarme

-ella merece algo mejor que yo, alguien que no está marcado por el dolor, la sangre y la guerra y me asegurare de que viva en paz-

-paz no significa felicidad-

-….-

-deberías pensar en lo que haces-

Baraquiel se retiraba por donde llego

Solo me quede viendo el cielo pensando que decisión tomar

-idiota-¿

Emociones, ¿será bueno suprimirlas?

SEIS MESES MAS TARDE

Desde ese día me he preparado para la misión de Azazel

Fortaleciendo mi cuerpo, física, mental y espiritualmente

he domina cerca de 3 artes marciales diferentes, aprendí algo de magia, solo de hechizos básicos de defensa y escape

soy más un espía que un guerrero

pero hoy suspendí el entrenamiento

estoy en mi funeral

la escena era algo trágica mi madre lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de mi padre

mientras transportaban el ataúd para enterar

tan bien se encontraban Baraqiel y su familia

de él nos distanciamos a tal punto que ya ni siquiera sabe los detalles de esta misión

es la primera vez en seis meses que los veo

A pesar de ser agente de Grigori y el ser uno de sus líderes, corte el contacto al iniciar esta misión

Solo Azazel sabe que sigo vivo

Azazel sabía de lo que hablaba

Si la líder de los monstruos se entera que era parte de Grigori ocasionaría un conflicto entre ambos

Mi mera presencia aquí era una declaración de guerra

Azazel quiere crear conexiones con las facciones menores creo que se prepara para una guerra a gran escala

En los últimos años ha habido roces con el cielo y el infierno

Por el momento quiere que sea el puente que conecte todo

Como un mercenario en contra del terrorismo me ganaría la confianza de todos los posibles aliados

Buscando poder, tropas, recursos, influencias forjaría una potencia mayor a la de cualquier otro

Son meras especulaciones, pero es la mejor teoría que he podido formular

Ha hora me encuentro en mi funeral

Hace unos días se provocó un accidente de autos donde morí

Según los reportes el choque provoco una explosión la cual carbonizo la única victima

Los padres dolidos organizaron el funeral del niño

Quedo irreconocible

\- ¿es por el bien de ellos? -

Hablaba sin desdén esperando una respuesta mía

-por el bien del mundo- respondí sin inmutarme ante mi acompañante

-…-

-Azazel si es una guerra lo que planeas, quiero que sepas que luchare a capa y espada en tu nombre, pero a cambio quiero que ellos vivan una vida prospera que no pasen pesares, que sean felices hasta el día de su muerte-

-te lo juro-

El silencio adornaba la escena macabra del dolor de personas inocentes por las decisiones de un viejo amargado

\- ¿Por qué no te opusiste ese día? -

-lo sabias-

-hubiera buscado otra manera, ha hora podrías ser feliz-

-con felicidad no protegeré a mi familia-

-ya no tienes familia-

-…-

-lo has dejado todo, por esa obsesión de cargar con los problemas de los demás-

-…-

-mira así haya –

veía a una mujer de cabello largo y sedoso, negro como la noche abrazaba a una niña que desconsolada lloraba a tal

-Akeno-

-después de sus padres, eres lo más importante para ella-

Akeno perdóname no poder cumplir mi promesa

\- ¿Por qué no elegiste a ella…, a ellos? –

Mire con firmeza al hombre frente a mi

-todo lo que me importa lo perdí hace 1000 años, todo lo que me importa hoy no lo estoy perdiendo, lo abandono porque soy el único que puede protegerlo-

\- ¿qué paso esa noche hace mil años? –

-…-

-Issei-

-la mate, con mis propias manos la mate-

No necesitábamos más palabras el ya comprendía mis razones, como yo entendía las suyas

Desplegando sus alas el ángel caído me llevaba en brazos lejos del cementerio

-dime Azazel ¿valdrá la pena, al final del día valdrá la pena? –

-no sé, si valdrá la pena -

Así rompí las ataduras que me ataban al sufrimiento, que me impedían hacer lo necesario para cumplir la misión

UN AÑO MÁS TARDE

Ya ha pasado un año desde que me mude a Tokio

Ya estoy listo

E renunciado a todo por un bien mayor

Desde hace unos meses e comenzado a moverme hacerme notar en Tokio llamando la atención de sus lideres

Me consideran un fanático, un novato o un talento desperdiciado

Nada que le llamara la atención

Un mero desecho de la sociedad

Hoy cambiare ese pensamiento robándole a su líder suprema un paquete

Creo que es una caja fuerte considerando el tamaño del camión y la cantidad de guardias debe tener algo valioso a dentro

No es buena idea comenzar con el pie izquierdo, es la peor idea del mundo comenzar una relación de negocios robándole algo a alguien

Tampoco es buena idea que no reconozcan mi propia existencia o me considere una amenaza o un potencial aliado

E demostrado mejores cualidades que cualquiera de sus subordinados

Supongo que con este robo me tendrá en consideración

Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, ella morderá el anzuelo y me acercará un paso más a mi objetivo

Aunque lo único que se de ella es que es una mujer, luego averiguare que clase de criatura es

Debíamos empezar nuestro pequeño espectáculo

Prendiendo mi pequeña computadora me conecto a mis cámaras de seguridad

Me tomo tres días y todo el dinero que me dejo Azazel

Aunque nuestros contactos son solo de casos casuales y el organiza las cosas de tal manera que yo sea el responsable de todo

Jamás nos arriesgamos más de lo debido

A un así me proporciona de los materiales que yo necesitara

No hay localización que yo no pueda ver con mi sistema de cámaras

Todo comienza tan pronto un camión blindado sale del edificio

El camión giraba a la derecha por la avenida principal en tierra habían alrededor de 12 soldados a pie en el tejado hay alrededor de 30

Parecen ser en su mayoría Kamaitachi, normalmente trabajan en grupos de a tres y en las montañas lejos de los humanos

Se supone que corren tan rápido como el viento y poseen cuchillas capaces de cortar árboles maduros

Parece que no son guerreros natos, su formación no deja puntos ciegos, pero permite una infiltración si hay si se cuenta con la distracción correcta

Estoy seguro que están aquí por si sufren un ataque requerirán actuar rápido

Ha hora creo que no es una caja fuerte, es más pequeño; lo suficientemente pequeño y valioso para reunir a tantos Kamaitachi y que en caso de un ataque uno pueda huir con el paquete y ocultarse hasta llegar al palacio

En cuestión de velocidad perdería

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo también perdería sus cuchillas me matarían antes de acercarme

Parece que se encuentran dos Onís encima del camión

Muy listos se camuflaron aprovechando las festividades

Solo me queda seguir el plan

Tan pronto llegan al punto Gamma una lavandería tradicional cambio los semáforos a rojo

Colocándome en posición hago estallar el suelo debajo de ellos

No destruyo la carretera

Solo hago que un humo somnífero invada el lugar

Que el viento siendo bloqueado por los edificios tardara 10 minutos en dispersarse y dos horas en volver a despertar

Marca patentada de Azazel ese gas dormiría a quien sea

-todo va de acuerdo al plan continúen-

-muy bien-

No me encuentro solo en la misma calle se encuentra un banco el cual va hacer robado

El camión se encuentra camuflado, Onís aturdidos y los Kamaitachi alejados tengo vía libre para actuar

Los Kamaitachi ya se percataron del robo al banco, saben que las autoridades humanas se aproximan junto con los medios de comunicación, pueden actuar sin revelar a todos los humanos el mundo sobrenatural

Su mejor opción es esperar a ver qué sucede

Mientras los humanos roban el banco yo me infiltro en el camión

Dentro solo había una mujer vistiendo un precioso kimono junto a un hombre águila

Parece que se transformó para pelear si era necesario

Solo había un ataúd en la mitad del camión

No es problema para mi

Aun me quedan 7 minutos

Bajo a la mujer del camión y la recuesto sobre la cera al hombre águila lo oculto dentro de la lavandería dejando una noto en el vestido de la mujer en donde se encontraba su compañero

Sacando el ataúd, invoco un circulo de transporte y me retiro del lugar dejando las llaves del vehículo para que los ladrones distrajeran a esos a los Kamaitachi

Yo diría misión cumplida

El circulo me lleva a las montañas a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad

Antes de avanzar impregno el ataúd con esencia de oso negro, no puedo permitir que encuentren mi guarida

Debo avanzar a pie hasta mi escondite, no creo que puedan detectar mi aroma, pero si pueden rastrear el portal que use

Solo debían cargar esto hasta la carretera, ya me esperaría un vehículo para alejarme del lugar

-jefe-

Este es H

No sé su nombre real solo nos identificamos por letras de esa forma no creamos lazos en caso de que uno muero

-rapido súbelo a la camioneta-

Muy servicial, el joven de unos 20 años toma el ataúd y lo sube a la camioneta

\- ¿Qué hay a dentro? -

-nada que te interese- rápido le paso una mochila a H –hay un millón hay, y otro en la casa de seguridad-

-ok jefe-

-no botes tu teléfono y aléjate del bosque-

\- ¿alejarme? -

una serie de explosiones, se escuchan a la deriva

mezclado con azufre y demás olores frutes el incendio comienza a dispersar los aromas

y ya con esto me aseguro que no puedan encontrarme en por lo menos 72 horas

comienzo a conducir por el norte entre las montañas me toma alrededor de 6 horas llegar a una cueva en la sima de unas colinas dentro del bosque de los suicidios

casi nadie conoce esta ruta me permite entrar al bosque esquivando puestos de control de la policía

me aleja de las diferentes criaturas que habitan estas zonas

por el momento estoy a salvo

-clave de acceso-

Instale un sistema de seguridad en caso de que alguien llegara a este lugar unos explosivos destruirían la entrada

-tres espadas-

-clave aceptada-

Entre las rocas de la pared unas comienzan a separarse permitiendo el acceso aun red de túneles olvidados por el hombre

En lo más profundo de estas minas se encuentra mi casa

Antes era una excavadora ha hora solo es mi dormitorio

Ya seguros me dispongo a abrir el ataúd

No era madera como los comunes y corrientes, era acero inoxidable tiene una pequeña compuerta que da acceso a un tablero digital

No me tomo más de unos minutos descifrar la combinación

Al parecer no estaba sellada al vacío

El propósito era evitar que el ruido entrara o cualquier clase de organismo

Sospecho un arma biológica

Si es así las negociaciones e acabaron, le enviare esto a Azazel para que lo destruya y continuare mi misión con las siguientes facciones

Pero no fue así esta aterrado por lo que sucedió, dentro del ataúd se encontraba agua y una niña de tal ves 5 años sumergida en esta, lo curioso eran sus colas

9 colas de zorro

su piel es como nieve blanca

y ese hermoso cabello

-preciosa-

El sonido de mi voz provoco una reacción entre ella

Dolor

Entendí el propósito de esta caja

La cerré asegurándome que no se lastimara

¿Quién es esta niña?

Qué importancia tiene para la líder de Tokio

Tengo miedo de pensar, que provocara esto

Si hubieran sido solo un objeto material se lo devolvería con una negociación

Pero esta niña cambio los planes

¿Qué debo hacer?

-tengo hambre-

La niña había despertado, ha hora tengo un problema mayor

-mira niña, no estas con tu mama estás conmigo y no soy complaciente, así que…-

\- tengo hambre-

-escuchame-

-tengo hambre-

-escu-

-hambre-

-es…-

-HAMBRE…-

Tal vez tenga mil años y aun así no tengo la paciencia para tolerar esta niña

Prefiero ir por algo de pescado

Al regresar a un estaba gritando

-ya cállate-

-TENGO HAMBRE-

-si ya te escuché- dejo la comida en el suelo

Al acercarme a la maquina presiono el botón para abrir la caja

-qué demonios crees que haces-

-abriendo la caja ¿cómo esperas comer hay dentro? -

-mira novato deje pasar que abrieras mi capsula una vez y me despertaras ha hora hazlo bien presiona el botón verde-

Obedezco sin mayor compromiso

La capsula como ella la llama empezó a extraer el agua de adentro

De sus bordes laterales salieron 4 extremidades, la capsula ya no era recta se empezaba a doblar parecía una silla

El panel digital se vuelve transparente permitiendo ver dentro de la caja

Una especie de domo apareció en el costado

-pon el plato hay-

Coloque un plato sobre la plataforma con el pescado

-espero que te guste y dejes de gritar-

-bueno no es de lo mejor que he probado, pero servirá-

-….-

-bueno que quieres humano-

\- ¿no estas asustado? -

-ya me esperaba algo así?

-tienes 5 años-

\- 9 -

-…-

-mi especie se desarrolla más rápida, a pesar de tener 9 años de edad mi mente es de una adulta joven-

\- ¿Por qué la capsula? -

\- nací con una enfermedad terminan, estar dentro de esta cosa impide que la enfermedad avance, por ha hora el que me mates sería un gran favor para mi hermana-

\- ¿deseas morir? -

-solo soy un estorbo para ella; gastar tantos recursos solo para que una niña pueda vivir un poco más-

-y no has considerado los sentimientos de ella-

-y a ti que te importa seguramente me raptaste con el propósito de negociar dinero poder o algo-

-no puedo negar eso-

-entonces hazme el favor pide lo que quieras y mátame-

\- ¿eres estúpida o solo te haces? -

-solo quiero lo mejor para ella, mi muerte le permitirá ser una mejor líder para esta ciudad-

\- ¿eso no lo sabes? -

\- ¿y? -

-…-

Nada de lo que está pasando tiene lógica para mi

que desea en verdad esta niña

-la verdad esperaba que fueras un objeto valioso para tu hermana y luego devolverte con la intención de formalizar una relación de negocios-

-solo eres un humano-

\- ¿y? -

Arqueaba la ceja intrigada por mi respuesta

-por mi podrías morir el día de hoy y ya, me importaría cinco, que te parece hacer un negocio conmigo-

-…-

-…-

Su mirada me daba a entender que estaba interesada

-habla-

-primero respondeme ¿alguien fuera de Tokio a tratado tu enfermedad? -

-sería como decirle al mundo que mi familia es débil, perderíamos credibilidad, a mi hermana no le importa eso, pero le preocupa más mi estado actual-

\- ¿por eso es una mala líder? -

-exacto ella piensa primero en su joven y vulnerable hermana que en el pueblo que depende de ella-

-….-

-y ¿Cuál es el negocio? -

-dame unas semanas-

-…-

-se encuentro una cura tú me ayudas a conversar a la líder de formar una alianza conmigo-

\- ¿y si fallas? -

-te matare en frente de toda la ciudad lo que provocará la ira de tu hermana y comenzará una tiranía en busca de venganza, ella demostrará su poder y su pueblo jamás la volverá a cuestionar-

-se te acabo de ocurrir-

-piénsalo, tu estarías muerta y ella se convertirá en un gran gobernante, implacable e incuestionable-

-….-

\- ¿te interesa? –

-cuando empezamos-

DOS SEMANANAS DESPUES

Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo tan corto

Tan pronto K acepto el trato envié muestras de sangre a Azazel

Aun desobedezco la orden de alejamiento y Zero contacto

Me perdono al enterarse de este singular caso

Es una enfermedad desconocida para todo el mundo, solo afecta a los monstruos

Las bases son el envejecimiento prematuro

Según K cuando ella nació a los 9 meses del vientre de su madre, ya tenía 3 años de edad

La aceleración es extrema

La capsula mantienen el virus a raya impidiendo que avance

No es que su especial madure más rápido que los demás, su cerebro madura más rápido que su cuerpo

Según los informes preliminares dicen que no le quedan más que unos 3 años

Azazel se encarga el mismo de encontrar una cura biológica o mágica

Hasta el momento no hay progresos por el momento esperamos tener esperanzas en una tribu nómada al sur de áfrica que se especializa en cura de enfermedades atreves de hechizos

Por el momento me encuentro en la mitad de la selva amazónica sobre un vehículo volador

\- ¿ya vamos a comer? -

Sería más placentero este viaje si no trajera a la princesita conmigo

-aun no…, aún es muy temprano, si quieres come unos sándwiches de la mochila -

-bien-

Decidimos sacarla de la capsula, la líder de Kioto ya estaba enterada que la capsula ya no frenaría el virus, aun así, la mantenía aislada del mundo

Desde hace unos meses ella no podía vestirse como ella quisiera

Tan pronto ella salió lo primero que me pidió fue comprar ropa

Muchos vestidos lo único bueno es que eran baratos

Fuera de la capsula ella debe mantener puesto en todo momento un exosqueleto para que sus huesos no se partan, debe tomar cada 12 horas una sustancia ectoplasmia que mantiene sus órganos funcionando

Es una labor tediosa

Si consideramos que solo te quedan 3 años de vida unos cuidados leves no están de mas

\- ¿quieres uno? -

-sí, gracias-

A pesar de actitud de espanto, es alguien bastante noble, servicial, con sumos principios y valores morales con los demás

No es a mejor de las compañías, pero es una buena persona

-bueno Jefe ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -

-hay un templo a una hora de aquí, se supone que los antiguos habitantes crearon una pócima que regeneraba las células dañadas, si la teoría es correcta cuando te la tomes tus huesos y órganos dañados por el envejecimiento extremo que sufres se regeneraran manteniendo dosis constantes alargara tu vida-

\- ¿no lo entiendo? -

-por fuera tu cuerpo ya no envejece de forma normal, las inyecciones que te implante evita que crezcas hasta tu muerte, pero tus órganos siguen envejeciendo fuera de la capsula, lo que provoca que puedas morir de una falla masiva de órganos o que tus huesos se astillen y perforen tus órganos las posibilidades son variadas-

-suena muy científico y todo, pero dime ¿esto me curara? -

-no, solo alargara tu vida unos 5 años más-

-…-

-es mejor que nada-

-tienes razón-

Llegamos a un templo destrozado por el tiempo

Solo se sostenía por árboles que funcionaban de columnas

-espérame aquí-

Al adentrarme en el templo notaba un olor a azufre y gas natural

Mientras más profundo iba sentía unas presencias que me seguían

Hasta donde tenía entendido era una tribu pacifica, pero me tienen en la mira

Siento sus instintos asesinos dirigidos a mi

\- ¿Qué deseas? -

-…-

-…-

-la pregunta tiene trampa-

-…-

El silencio lo confirmaba

\- ¿Qué quieren escuchar? -

\- ¿Qué deseas que escuchemos? -

-…-

Frente a mí se encontraba un anciano con una mascara

-los que entran a acá lo hacen con la intención de robar-

-y es justo lo que quiero hacer-

-…-

-ha hora deseo saber, ¿Por qué la pregunta si ya estoy muerto? -

-…-

-en la columna detrás de mi hay dos cerbatanas apunta a mi cuello con veneno de serpiente, tres arriba con flechas preparados para reaccionar a la más mínima señal que les des-

-eres listo-

-no estaría aquí si no lo fuera-

\- quiero saber a alguien -

\- ¿por tus propios intereses? -

-sí y no-

-…-

-…-

De entre sus ropas saca una pequeña botella

-la medicina no cura enfermedades, es un hechizo que congela en el tiempo la enfermedad solo funcionará una vez y si la voluntad del que ingiere la poción como el que la lanza se debilitan el efecto se romperá-

Los sonidos invadían el lugar, hasta que solo hubo silencio entendía que estábamos solos

\- ¿Por qué las preguntas? -

\- ¿Por qué das respuestas? -

-…-

-no eres precisamente joven a pesar de ser un niño, si hubieras mentido los guerreros de piedra te hubieran asesinado-

-…-

-solo un hombre ha pasado esta prueba-

-…-

-estaba dispuesto a morir por su hija-

Comenzaba a caminar

-sabias que tu hija estaba enferma al igual que su madre, viniste a salvarla, pero su voluntad era débil y ella murió como su madre lo hizo-

-han pasado mil años-

-aun así, te mortificas a ti mismo-

-…-

-ves en esa niña de allá fuera la viva imagen de Zurah, si sigues este camino no te aseguro que logres sobrevivir-

-…-

-has sido el único en pasar mi prueba y el único que no conozco su nombre-

-jamás te lo dijo-

-y jamás me lo dirás-

-…-

-te deseo la mejor de las suertes-

Un gran viento soplaba levantando una estela de polvo

Al voltearme solo estaba la máscara en el suelo

-esta vez no fallare-

Al salir las raíces que rodeaban el lugar cerraban la entrada

La medicina solo puede ser creado una vez cada diez años y solo crearan una

Hasta que alguien pase la prueba y reclame el premio

Cada uno de esos guerreros es un viajero en búsqueda de la poción

Su castigo por fallar es ser eternos protectores del templo

-más te vale que me dejaras unos sándwiches-

-si no hay cura no hay sándwiches-

No

Esta vez no fallare

 **CONTINUARA**

 **REVIEWS**

Zasetsu04: te agradezco gracias, espera que a un no viene lo peor

kreiven animator: no te diré quiénes van a estar, pero si será un harem estructurado

Bluzangetsu: traquilo esto no demora mucho

WolfsDragen: aun no viene lo bueno

miguelzero24: estaba pensando en demorarme más tal vez un mes, pero quise intentar con el borrador a ver que salía

Vanagandr : gracias me gustó mucho tu comentario, espero en próximas entregas cumplir con tus expectativas

Y tu duda yo respondo, Issei es la reencarnación de un antiguo guerrero que lucho contra el más grande de los males que ha pisado la tierra, más o menos comienza a finales de la edad media y se remonta hasta el nacimiento de Issei

Aún quedan cosas que quisiera explicar, pero espero que te sirva esta explicación

No siendo más me despido

no olviden comentar

nos vemos en una próxima entrega

adios


	3. LA CASA DE ESCLAVOS

Fanfiction escrito por mí, sin relación con la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

-el dolor te hará más fuerte- diálogos normales

"los humanos son tan predecibles" comunicadores

 ** _Deseas poder para la venganza o la guerra_** seres superiores

High School DXD-Issei el caza demonios

Capítulo 2 la casa de esclavos

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde la incursión al templo perdido

K accedió a trabajar conmigo como ayudante en misiones, asido un gran ayudante durante este tiempo juntos

Desde el secuestro de K en Tokio me han dado cacería en todo Japón

Decidimos alejarnos por un tiempo del país

A pesar de eso reportamos de la posible muerte de K, provocando la furia de toda una nación en mi contra

Dando una recompensa cercana a un cuatrillón de yenes y en aumento

Muchos caza recompensas se han aparecido buscándome

Algunos solo les borro la memoria otros más poderosos que yo, preferimos esquivarlos y seguir nuestro camino

Nos encontramos al norte de Europa mi antigua tierra natal

Ha hora se llama Alemania, nos encontramos realizando unos encargos de los ángeles caídos

Unas células rebeldes de Grigori andan causando problemas a sus afiliados

Grigori a pesar de ser unas de las potencias del mundo se han mantenido en esa posición gracias a sus afiliaciones

Desde políticos que protegen las zonas dominadas por ellos, médicos que investigan posibles armas biológicas, también armamentistas que controlan el armamento nuclear del planeta y otros tantos que influyen de menor medida en la organización

Es un sistema idéntico al que usan los demonios

Mientras ellos dominan norte América nosotros controlamos zonas de Europa y Asia

África se encuentra fuera de jurisdicción, muchos dioses menores formaron una alianza que excluye ese Continente del cual quiere conflicto social o político de las tres potencias, para aumentar su poder sobre el mundo

también hay países neutrales donde gobiernan otras sectas, como los nordicos, los griegos y las deidades induis, Japon y otras zonas son casos especiales

El resto del mundo está bajo el cuidado de los ángeles

Lo que nos incumbe el día de hoy es el posible conflicto de las alianzas con Grigori

La célula rebelde se mantiene bajo órdenes de un antiguo comandante de la gran guerra, resentido desea iniciar un nuevo conflicto

La mayoría de los seres como el, solo buscan causar daño no tiene una razón clara para hacerlo solo desean la destrucción de todo

-Jefe ¿Qué hacemos? –

Por el momento nos encontramos vigilando a unos subordinados

Necesitamos encontrar su base, averiguando sus planes estaremos unos pasos delante de ellos

-esperemos a que Azazel nos informe a quienes debemos encontrar-

A pesar de tener que alejarme de Azazel él se encuentra en esta ciudad trabajando en una cura para K

Decidimos que lo mejor es trabajar como guerreros personales de el, mientras construimos la fachada de ser un mercenario

Como sus escoltas podemos mantener un perfil bajo y actuar sin necesidad de ocultarnos

-muy bien, me adelantare y los vigilare de cerca-

Una habilidad bastante conveniente para mis propósitos es la de K puede volverse invisible y neutralizar en ruido que genere su cuerpo, K se aleja por los tejados mientras yo voy a reunirme con Azazel para discutir nuestros próximos movimientos

Durante este viaje hemos dispersado la noticia de una organización de asesinos en busca de la cabeza del actual gobernador de Grigori

Sabiendo esto la célula rebelde no organizara un ataque a él, sin saber si los asesinos pertenecen a la Brigada del caos

No quieren ganar de enemigos a esos sujetos

A pesar de que solo ha pasado un año la Brigada ha tomado demasiada fuerza

Las facciones menores prefieren ignorarlos a confrontarlos

No conocemos los alcances de su poder a pesar de tener a todo el planeta teniéndoles miedo, la brigada no ha realizado golpes notables

Se han encontrado uno que otro espía en las diferentes facciones

Pienso que esos espías solo son capturados por decisión de los altos mandos de la brigada

Demostrar el poder y su alcance, mostrar como sus raíces crecen y se infiltran dentro de todo el mundo

La apuesta es alta y la recompensa poca

Si eliminamos la célula rebelde podremos instigar a otras a rendirse antes de rebelarse

Si fallamos no solo pondríamos en riesgo a Azazel si no iniciaríamos una guerra

esta es zona neutral, perteneciente al bajo mundo

Por el momento solo esperare nuevas ordenes

Al cabo de una hora de viaje llego al hotel donde tenemos resguardado al gobernador

Para comenzar hay un campo de detección que cubre unas 20 cuadras, su propósito es detectar de que raza son los seres que se encuentran al alrededor

cerca de 30 ángeles de elite se encuentran en todo momento custodiando los primeros 3 pisos y los últimos 2

En los pisos centrales mantienen campos de fuerzas

De ser destruidos en teletransportador instalado en la habitación e Azazel se activaría mandándolo a uno de las 15 casas de seguridad donde una guardia lo espera para escoltarlo fuera de a ciudad

Preferiría que directamente el tele transportador lo lleve a una de las instalaciones de investigación o al cuartel general pero el viaje es demasiado largo y a mayor distancian mas fácil y rápido se puede rastrear

Y no nos conviene que sepan su ubicación

Los riesgos siguen siendo demasiado grandes no esperamos sacar muchos beneficios de esto

-Azazel-

Dentro del edificio en una habitación en el centro de este se encontraba una habitación victoriana

Los muebles que adornaban el lugar eran de épocas más actuales

al igual que la computadora, en el escritorio de la esquina donde se encontraba el mencionado

Reforzada con hechizos mágicos los un puñado de personas podrían entra en esta habitación y no morir

-llegaste tarde-

-lo siento-

-no importa-

Sin desviar sus ojos de la computadora el caído continúa digitando mientras me servía unas copas del mini bar de la habitación

\- ¿Dónde está K? –

-se encuentra vigilando el señuelo que nos dejaron-

-te diste cuenta más rápido de lo esperado-

-es una acción lógica en la guerra, poner carnada a tu enemigo y dejar que la trampa haga el resto-

Me recosté en uno de los elegantes sofá de la sala

Mirando el techo, divagaba en mis pensamientos ¿Qué hacen?, ¿Por qué lo hacen?, ¿Qué buscan?

-Azazel-

-no he averiguado nada-

-…-

-la enfermedad de K es demasiado compleja, tengo al menos 20 laboratorios trabajando día y noche en una cura-

-…-

-es algo que jamás se había visto-

\- ¿soluciones? -

-por el momento, el sello que le colocaste la mantendrá viva, mientras el virus este congelado no habrá peligros para su vida-

\- ¿Cuánto le queda? -

-si consigo la cura décadas, si fracaso meses-

-…-

-ya estaba avanzada la enfermedad en su cuerpo cuando me la trajiste, si la hubiera conocido unas décadas antes tal vez ha hora tengo una posible cura-

La tención podía cortarse con un cuchillo

Por un lado, me encontraba pensando en cómo decirle a una niña que va a morir y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y en el otro lado de la habitación un viejo el cual trata de buscar solución a un acertijo que no puede resolver

\- ¿y nuestro problema aquí? –

-si nos han dejado un señuelo es porque aún no saben que eres tú el que los sigue –

-o tal vez lo saben-

-las únicas opciones que tenemos es seguir vigilando o un ataque preventivo-

-atacar no es una opción, tiene el apoyo de unas casas demoniacas-

\- ¿Qué sabemos de esas casas? -

-esclavistas, con cierto aumento en sus ventas-

\- ¿contactos? -

-me reuniré con su principal vendedor en esta zona mañana en la noche, conseguiré algunos esclavos para interrogarlos saber dónde tienen a los demás-

\- ¿con que fin haríamos eso? -

-los esclavos son capturados de todas las especies conocidas, pero se las ventas se han centrado en minotauros, ciclopes, orcos, hay entra mi duda ¿Por qué se centran en criaturas de gran fuerza y resistencia? ¿Qué beneficio obtendrían de eso? no lo harías si buscas dinero-

-…-

-si fuera un esclavista buscarías hadas, elfos, sirenas, "productos" como ellos dirían que me den más rentabilidad-

-es una buena suposición-

-ha hora piensa en esto, ¿si necesitas construir algo? Te beneficiaria que la mano de obra sea barata y dure lo suficiente para que el trabajo rinda-

-…-

-la otra opción es que estén construyendo un ejército, pero lo dudo, solo con fuerza bruta no ganaran una guerra-

-saca el maletín de la caja fuerte, encontraras los materiales que me pediste-

Removiendo un cuadro en la pared, se encuentra una caja fuerte

Un maletín de plata donde se encuentra un traje a la medida, junto con un perfume de con función y unos cuantos millones de euros para compra lo que necesito

-me preparare para la noche, enviar custodiar la casa de seguridad G, es la más cercana a la tienda del vendedor-

-interesante nombre, enviare un par de escoltas a que a aseguren una vía de escape por si se presentan contra tiempos-

Me retiro de la habitación con el maletín en las manos

invocando un circulo de comunicaciones en mi oreja

-K a la casa de seguridad G, tenemos algo más importante que seguir ese señuelo-

"de inmediato"

Y así comienza una misión bastante problemática

* * *

es casi media noche la reunión ya casi empieza

"acercándome a la posiciones alpha"

tras de mi 5 agentes me escoltan hasta la entrada de la tienda

-de aquí sigo solo si se presenta algo ojos en el cielo-

"si jefe"

a la mitad de la ciudad de Berlin se encuentra una pequeña tienda de antigüedades solo es un piso

abriendo la puerta las campanas advierten mi entrada

-buenas noches caballero-

un anciano tras el mostrador cortes mente me saluda

-¿en que le puedo colaborar?-

-en busca de algo exótico-

-¿algo especifico?-

-que grite y llore, que ria y sufra-

con esas palabras una pared se abre dando acceso aun ascensor

-que disfrute la subasta-

dentro del ascensor comienza a bajar al rededor de un kilómetro bajo tierra

-buenas noches señor que disfrute, soy su anfitrión y espero que se gocen esta experiencia, no siendo mas bienvenidos a la subasta-

me reciben unas sirvientas tan pronto salgo del elevador

una es una ángel caída, la otra una elfa oscura de los bosques del este

algo tienen en común todos los esclavos es un collar de control

una correa en sus cuellos conectada aun anillo el cual es entregado al comprador

anulando el poder mágico y sometiendo el cuerpo del esclavo volviendo completamente sumiso y obediente

-gracias-

le agredeci aun joven de no mas de 15 años por el trago que me ofreció

me afecta un poco el ver todo esto

-esclava estúpida-

lleno de ricachones todos divisamos a la distancia veo una mujer de esbeltas piernas y proveniente busto, con un sugerente vestido rojo, la ecsena es ella pateando a una mujer creo que humana la cual parece haber derramado unas copas de vino

-perdóneme por favor-

-como si yo fuera asi-

el anillo en su dedo empieza expulsar un brillo morado

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA...-

agonizante la pobre esclava se retuerce en el suelo

rápidamente un hombre de traje blanco destruye la joya del anillo al mero contacto de su dedo con este

-por favor mi lady abstengace de torturar los productos en presencia de los demás clientes-

al percatarse de estar siendo vigilada por todos los presente la mujer se acerca al oído del hombre

y luego de susurrarle algo se retira de esta habitación dirigiéndose al escenario

-lamento mucho este incidente, por favor disfruten de la noche-

así sen mas todos los invitados siguen su camino dejando a una aturdida mujer en el suelo

-cuando te recuperes recuerda limpiar este desastre y ve a lavar los baños-

sin mas el hombre, el cual es el anfitrión se retira dejándola en el suelo

me quedo observando a la mujer la cual con dificultad se levanta

abriendo un armario saca un trapero y limpia el vino regado

aun tiembla y se nota que no puede sostenerse sin el apoyo del trapero

-oye levantate-

la esclava mantiene su vista en el suelo mientras toma mi mano y una vez mas el anfitrión aparece tomándome del hombro

-dígame señor ¿esta esclava lo esta molestan?-

-para nada señor anfitrión, pero soy algo conservador, no tolero estos actos tan bárbaros, prefiero ser mas sutil y preciso-

mientras colocaba a la esclava de pie la ayudo a sostenerse en lo que recupera sus fuerzas y se marcha lo mas rápido que puede

-en serio por favor ilustre me por favor, comparta me sus conocimientos-

-tal vez agujas en los zapatos o quemaduras leves en los dedos, de no resultar siempre la tortura psicológica es aceptable, sutil y no daña tan buen producto-

-o..., eso es renovador, me impresiona, le interesa esta mujer-

-parece bastante dócil y ya viene entrenada, dígame un precio-

-normalmente no hacemos eso, pero por una buena compra suya se la sumo completamente gratis-

-usted si sabe hacer negocio mi señor-

-por favor permita me y preparo este producto para su tranferencia-

-sera un placer-

de esta forma el anfitrión se retira con la mujer

recorro el lugar admirando las diferentes salas que proporcionaban

dese un casino y diferentes mesas de entretenimiento como un billar y dardos

columnas de oro y telarañas de plata adornan el lugar

el escenario principal es un coliseo gigante

la gran arena en el centro se encuentra manchada de sangre y huesos

mientras los diferentes pisos daban una visión perfecta de todo el lugar

decido posesionarme en el frente de la segundo planta que daba directo al escenario

en lo que inicia el espectáculo me coloco unos audífonos los cuales transmiten el audio de un pequeño micrófono el cual le coloque a la esclava

"la suerte esta contigo"

"por favor mi señor tenga piedad, me duele mucho"

"o dulzura eres el regalo del caballero que te salvo del castigo al que te sometería"

"¿mi señor?"

"si nuestro cliente hace una compra esta noche te iras con el, es una buena estrategia de negocio para rehacer viejas contratos"

podía escuchar los latidos de emoción que la esclava al escuchar esas palabras, parece que sin importar lo que yo le haga debe ser mejor que estar en este lugar

"pero si el cliente no compra nada, pasaras unas largas noches con mi querido COCO"

ha hora cambia el ritmo, ya no era emoción era terror en su forma mas pura

"no..., no..., no..." la desesperación se escuchaba en su vos "mi señor..., no por favor todo menos eso"

"vistan la y lleven la los palcos ya les daré instrucciones de que hacer con ella"

apago el comunicador al escuchar las poderosas bocinas de la arena y mi atención se centra en las enormes puertas de madera de la arena

"por favor todos reúnanse en el escenario la subasta comenzara en unos momentos"

todos los invitados empiezan a sentare la mayoría se sienta en las plantas superiores

varios guardias se posicionan en la arena

unas estruendosas campanas suenan

las chirriantes puertas emocionan a unos invitados

muy atento veo como muchos se concentran en las puertas

para mi es algo lo cual ya había visto

las pesadas cadenas y los pasos cansados

con solo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme se puede alcanza a escuchar los gemidos y suplicas de muerte

al abrir los ojos se visualizan al menos 100 esclavos

muchas rasas se encuentran aquí

esto me recuerda a la primera vez que estuve aqui

* * *

faltaba al rededor de 18 días para el ataque antes de llegar con Grigori y pedirles que se unan a la batalla pase por un antiguo campamento de esclavo el mas grande de Europa

llegaba como mensajero de un duque que había puestos sus ojos en unas jóvenes esclavas que había observado en su ultima visita

para mi el duque era un idiota que merecía la muerte, para el plan es un hombre con suministros y tropas

llegaba acompañado por el manto de la noche

muy pocos sabían del por que me encontraba en este lugar

al llegar fui residido por los amos del lugar

a las puertas de la imponente fortaleza

-muy buenas noches, a que debemos esta visita-

de entre mis ostentosas y lujosas ropas saco un documento sellado por el duque

-así que usted es el mensajero, por favor sigame-

-no debo demorarme-

-ya tenemos sus productos listos-

entrado en la fortaleza nos dirigimos a la plaza central

donde nos esperaban unas esclavas preparadas para el duque

son jóvenes no mayores a 20 inviernos

me afecto mas la pequeña tal vez tenga 12 o 13

-¿son todas?-

-nos falta tres de 14 y 10 años que serán llevadas personalmente por mi persona-

-muy bien-

-¿desea algo mas antes de su partida?-

-algo de comer estaría bien y una habitación para salir en la mañana-

-como desee-

retirándonos de la plaza nos llevan a los pisos superiores donde eme instala en una habitación

me instalo cómodamente en la lujo habitación es algo bastante impresionante considerando las fachas de la puerta

de madera en la puerta yacen cadáveres de esclavos que trataron de escapar

en los muros de piedra no favorece las primeras impresiones

en cambio la habitación decorada con pieles de animales en el piso y las paredes, una cama con cobijas de seda y almohadas de plumas

bastante cómoda en verdad es algo interesante el cuanto cociente los bolsillos de sus clientes

no alcance a divagar en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron mi puerta

-buenas noches mi señor-

-buenas noches-

entran tres damas en mi habitación

una elfa de los bosques del sur

una niña tal vez de 13 inviernos, por sus rasgos se que viene de las tierras de occidente

y las mayor de todas una vampiresa de voluptuoso cuerpo

todas visten con trajes de sirvientas los cuales no cubren nada de sus cuerpos

considero que estarían mejor desnudas

cargan diferentes platos y en una mesa en el centro de la habitación sirven los diferentes alimentos

jabalí, pescado, res, frutas, granos, bastante comida para un solo hombre

-no..., no..., permitamos-

antes de tocar los cubiertos la pequeña corre y me detiene

entre eso la vampira toma el cuchillo y tenedor y comienza a cortar la carne

y la ultima en la habitación comienza desvestirme

-por favor mi señor permitamos atenderlo esta noche-

decido seguirlas en su juego un poco

luego de quitarme la armadura, junto con las prendas de mi torso y terminar lo que mas pude comer

duro al rededor de una hora en su juego de seducción

la vampiresa comienza a deleitarme con un baile bastante sugestivo mientras la pequeña con mucho esfuerzo comienza a acariciar mi cuerpo semidesnudo

la elfa con su rostro lleno de vergüenza por sus acciones trata de retirarme los pantalones

-¿en verdad desean hacer todo esto?-

-¿a que se refiere mi señor?- la vampiresa responde sin dejar de bailar

-las tres estamos aquí para complacerlo- menciona la pequeña en lo que acaricia mi rostro

-entonces por que esa mirada de odio en tu cara- mis ojos se cruzan con la vampiresa -tu tiemblas cada vez que me tocas- la pequeña trataba de ocultar su rostro del pánico y la vergüenza que esto ocasionaba - y tu te sobre esfuerzas, por aluna razón, creo que es tu primera vez-

el pánico, el odio, la vergüenza

todo eso se fue al ver come me levantaba y me dirigía ala puerta

-se lo ruego, no le diga al mariscal- la vampiresa se horrorizo

así que se le dicen el mariscal, sera interesante el saber por que ese titulo

todas rogaban para que mantuviera mi silencio

-¿que les hace pensar que soy buena persona?-

-...-

-su silencio me lo confirma-

-se lo ruego, o si no metanos ha hora-

-...-la duda entreva en mi rostro

¿que tan malo son los castigos del mariscal?

-se lo rogamos por favor-

las tres se arrodillaran ante mi esperando mi respuesta

no sabia que hacer, no podía encariñarme con ellas

-las tres a la cama debajo de las colchas, las quiero desnudas-

sin titubear las tres obedecieron

salí de la habitación y apoyándome sobre la baranda que daba al centro de la fortaleza cerré los ojos y espere

los minutos se alargaron demasiado pareciera que estuve hay por días esperando algo

-¿que sucede mi señor, las esclavas no son de su agrado?-

el mariscal llegaba al lado mio con un par de goblins detrás de el

-no nada en absoluto..., solo que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-

la luna era hermosa, daba una sensación de paz en este infierno terrenal

-asi...-

con solo un movimiento de su mano sus escoltas nos dejan a solas

muy perspicuas cree que no noto los monstruos en el techo sobre mi cabeza

-pero cuénteme mi señor y esa necesidad de tomar un respiro-

-disfrute bastante la noche, pero aunque es joven la noche no creo poder estar satisfecho-

una ligera ceja arqueada hace denotar la curiosidad del anfitrion

-¿y eso?-

-soy bastante buen amante, me lo han dicho muchas mujeres- este sujeto mordió el anzuelo mas rápido de lo esperado -casadas, viudas, prometidas, muchas mujeres de una noche y ya-

-parece que disfruto bastante de mi pequeño obsequio-

-la verdad es que si, la sensación es fascinante-

-me alegra escuchar eso solo lo mejor para mis clientes-

-eso veo-

-me alegra que le hallan gustado tanto, ¿que le parece si le hago un propuesta?-

-por favor hágala-

-que tal 3 por el precio de una-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-en moneda a prefiere unas cuantas armas como pago-

-O..., señor como usted prefiera, pero antes permita me comunicar celo a ellas-

-no veo ningún problema-

* * *

ese día compre tres esclavas

los esclavistas siempre son iguales

pusieron en exhibición sus mejores esclavos para antoja a los nuevos clientes una vez mostrado el interés de este los engancha con una propuesta inmejorable

son tan predecibles

pero volviendo al tema que nos interesa al menos 100 esclavos se encuentran en el centro veo mas mino tauros y ogros que cualquier otra raza

-muy bien damas y caballeros comencemos la subasta-

comenzaron fuerte vendiendo humanos , elfos, y unas cuantas hadas

eran demasiado bajos los precios como para considerarlo una buena compra

luego llegaron a los grandes

casi todos los minotauros y ogros e venta se los llevo la mujer que torturo a la esclava en el vestíbulo

-muy bien señores para finalizar la noche vendemos no una, ni dos, tres damiselas-

mi atención despertó

mis ojos se concentran en las tres esclavas del centro de la arena

la primera alta de gran pechos, su cabello rubio me resultaba familiar

la segunda un poco mas baja, tenia una venda en sus ojos y cadenas en sus manos y pies

la mas pequeña seguro es una niña tal vez 7 años o menos

todas vestidas con una túnicas blancas y descasas

-primero tenemos, a una miembro del clan phoenix, secuestrada hace unos meses por una banda de asesinos y vendida a nosotros, no conocemos que estatus tiene esta preciosa mujer, pero deben admitir que tiene un cuerpo despampanante-

phoenix, no es posible que sea la misma mujer, se confirmo que fue asesinada un miembro del clan durante una incursión para matar a los ancianos de la casa

-luego tenemos una asesina, mato a su amo y creyó que podía escapar, su amo era un gran cliente nuestro, al final prefiero rendirse y darle tiempo a los demás esclavos que aun siguen prófugos, pero no desesperen serán encontrados y una vez mas subastados-

los aplausos no se hicieron esperar luego de la declarante del anfitrión

fascinante despide una especie de poder bastante denso y controlado, lo mas intrigante esa la venda

-y por ultimo esta pequeña del reino unido, robada por petición de un cliente el cual ya no se encuentra entre nosotros-

esa es humana, pero siento un gran poder mágico

solo me tomo segundos saber que pelearía por la pequeña phoenix, hasta que escuche las palabras del anfitrión

-en esta ocasión las daremos a las tres juntas, pero no sera una subasta -

en es momento un joven esclava me entrego una tableta electronica

-todos pondrán el precio que desean pagar por su compra, sin conocer el precio de sus demás competidores el precio mas alto se llevara esta promoción sin precedentes-

esto dificulta las cosas, solo me interesa la phoenix, al ser las 3 juntas hará demasiado tentador para las rapillas del lugar

ya escuchaba como unos hacían alianzas para dar el precio mas grande y llevarse alas tres

no creo tener el suficiente dinero para ganar igual lo intentare

peor es no intentarlo

directamente coloque todo el dinero que disponía

ya solo podía tener fe que ganaría

-en un minuto revelaremos los resultados, por favor sean pacientes-

era tortuosa la espera, no podía fracasar el día de hoy

ya se a quien seguir para encontrar la razón de tanta fuerza de asedio, ya podría irme sin esperar nada a cambio

mi sentimentalismo me doblegaba, me obligaba a luchar y ganar

por que el universo se enfrasca en hacerme luchar

-mi señor-

una voz fría y escalofriante me hablaba al oído, sentía como el aire se enfriaba y mi cuerpo se ralentizaba

-mi amo me solicita que escriba esta cifra-

un papel se sujetaba era dado en mi mano, siento como una mano esquelética tocaba la yema de los dedos

-y mi amo le manda a decir "que lo tenga en cuenta para futuros negocios"-

mis ojos se centran en el hombre de traje blanco al lado de las esclavas en venta

entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido a ver el rostro del anfitrión

-interesante-

-quedan diez segundos-

que podía hacer mas que confiar en la palabra de este sujeto

-nueve-

sin titubear escribo la cifra del papel, es casi 7 veces mas de lo que yo había ofrecido

-ocho-

el sabe que no tengo ese dinero

-siete-

pero también sabe que necesito ganar esta

-seis-

soy su mejor cliente

-cinco-

conmigo ganara una posible transacción con los caídos, una ruta de comercio

-cuatro-

estoy muy feliz

-tres-

por que no estarlo, un idiota

-dos-

acaba de darme

-uno-

una alianza con los demonios

-cero, por favor regresen las tabletas a los amables esclavos-

a sin mas deposite mi confianza en el anfitrión

una gran pantalla se encendió en la arena mostrando las tres tarifas mas grandes dadas

la sorpresa no se hizo esperar

-gane-

pero por poco

solo gane por una moneda mas que el segundo lugar

la mujer del vestido rojo

* * *

-por favor vuelva pronto-

con un carruaje y sin dinero salgo de los dominios dela fortaleza con 8 esclavas bajo mi cuidado 3 ellos míos los demás van a manos del duque

las esclavas del duque se encuentran en la parte de adelante

mientras viajo recostado el regreso de la vampiresa mientras la elfa y la niña, nerviosas mantenían su mirada lejos de la mía en el oscura carruaje

ya había pasado cerca de medio día estaba cerca del atardecer

en casi 10 horas no se había pronunciado palabra alguna

-vamos a bajar tan pronto anochezca-

todas prestaron total atención a mis palabras

ya unas horas pasadas del atardecer

me levantaba de la cómoda posición en la cual estuve por 15 horas seguidas

-antes de que bajen...- las tres me miraban con suma inseguridad -pongansen la ropa de la caja del piso-

retirando la tapa del piso se encontraban 3 hermosos vestidos

al igual que mis esclavas las otras se vistieron para la ocasión, todas con hermosos vestidos

rojo, azul, verde, cada uno a la medida

por mi lado solo vestía una camisa de seda, mis pantalones hechos de pie de vaca me protegían algo del frió

sin rechistar nos sentamos en unos troncos al rededor de una pequeña fogata y esperamos

mientras las esclavas del duque dormían las mías no apartaban la mirada del fuego

con la niña y la elfa mi lado, mas cerca de la fogata que la vampiresa que diferente a ellas dos su mirada se fijaba en el horizonte

-¿como te llamas?-

con miedo la pequeña trataba de responderme, ese vestido azul me permitía apreciar el hermoso cabello rubio atado con una cola

no queria usar los tacones a juego con el vestido preferia tener los pies descalsos

el titubiar en su voz me confirmaba la inocencia que aun no había perdido

-soy..., soy... Sophia-

tomándola de la mano le coloco un pequeño anillo con un zafiro en el dedo medio

-¿como te llamas?-

la elfa con un vestido verde, hacia apreciar la timidez de su voz

el blanco de su cabello me parecía algo atractivo y su delicada piel que provoca la envidia de la seda

-en el idioma humano me conocen como viento-

mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre me posicionaba detrás de su cuello, le obsequio un collar de perlas

un ligero brillo proveniente de estos dos objetos ocasiona las lagrimas de ellas dos

levantándome del tronco doy un par de pasos estando justo en frente de la vampiresa, a lo cual ella también se levanta

frente a frente nuestras miradas se cruzando provocando una tensión en el ambiente

-¿y tu?-

la tomo del mentón y la fuerzo a verme mas de cerca, permitiendo notar el rojo de sus ojos

mientras mi mano derecha la sostiene del mentón, mi mano izquierda la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a mi, se podía sentir el frió de su piel que eclipsaba la helada noche, eliminando el poco calor que el fuego producía

escucho sus escasos latidos y su apagada respiración, la cual comenzaba a agitarse sin razón aparente

todos mis sentidos se centraban en ella

ya pegados el uno con el otro, un fuerte ventaron aparecía

su cabello negro bailaba en el viento mientras sus ojos rojo sangre brillaban en esta oscura noche, mas aun no sentía mas que la piel de la vampiresa al frente mio

discreta, su mano sube por mi torso hasta alcanzar mi cuello

-Elizabeth-

soltando su mentó la tomo de la nuca y beso esos carnosos, jugosos, rojos y apetecibles labios

mientras un liquido pasa por su garganta, nuestras lenguas se enfrascan en una feroz batalla

la lujuria crecía sin control, ella enteraba sus afiladas uñas en mi desprotegida espalda mientras con dificultad trataba de respirar, yo arrancaba los hilos del corse

ya recuperado un poco el aliento se vuelve cada vez mas seductor nuestro pequeño encuentro

la segundos que duro esta hazaña parecían horas

al ya no poder respirar dejamos nuestro beso

el rubor en sus mejillas y un poco del liquido derramandoce por la orilla de sus labios

unas lagrimas comenzaban a traicionar ese semblante frió e insensible que mantuvo desde que nos conocimos

-gracias...-

se abalanzo sobre mi colgandoce de mi cuello

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS...-

un abrazo y su llanto conmovía lo poco de alma que me quedaba

* * *

-muy buena compra camarada-

ya después de la subaste debía interactivo un poco con el publico presente mientras alistaban el transporte en el cual mandarían a los clientes con sus productos

esperaba sentado en la mesa de jack black

-pero dígame joven ¿como es que se llama?-

-al igual que este negocio, los míos tanto poco son precisamente legales, por conveniencia lo mejor es que que solo me llamen X-

-jajajaja, es usted un gran desafiante..., bueno ... luego de ella-

al señalar veo como la preciosa mujer del vestido rojo se acerba aquí donde me encuentro

-buenas noches caballeros-

muy decente se presenta ante 10 que nos encontrábamos en la mesa

-les molesta si me llevo al ganador de la noche-

-lo dirás por ti, solo tengo una reina-

lanzando mis cartas en la mesa me levanto y me dispongo a retirarme con la bella mujer que me espera

-pero en las cartas solo no hay ninguna reina-

-¿quien dijo que estaba en las cartas?-

con un pequeño juego de palabras me retiro de la mesa

dirigiéndonos al bar del lugar pedimos unos tragos

nos tomamos el tiempo bebiendo y platicando cosas sin valor, hasta que soltó la bomba

-y dime joven ¿que planeas hacer con tus adquisiciones?-

-por el momento solo necesitaba una un trabajo sencillo de mantener mi casa de campo-

-...-

-pero mi mente exploto, con la promoción de 3 por el precio de una, hay muchas cosas las cuales podría aprovechar-

-¿pareces bastante seguro de lo que haces?-

-la verdad es que si-

-que te parece si hacemos negocios-

-cuéntame-

-parece que aun no tienes un uso para ellas, vendemelas-

-y tu que uso les darías-

-es algo privado-

-...-

-¿te interesa?-

-un poco, debería consultarlo con mis asociados primero-

con una sonrisa saca de entre su escote una tarjeta

-llámame si te interesa-

me intrigaba su mirada

no es seducción, mas bien es de dominacion

-si te llamare-

* * *

ya había amanecido

Elizabeth ha hora dormía en mi regaso con las cortinas cerradas, mientras Sophia descansaban bajo el rayo del sol que iluminaba la otra mitad de la carruaje y viento apreciaba nuestro aun largo viaje

la noche anterior nos habíamos reunido con el duque no podíamos darnos el lujo que supieran lo que hicimos debía mantener esto en secreto

-¿que eran esas niñas?-

-no comprendo la pregunta-

-ese hombre las abrazo con amor, las ama-

-...-

-¿que eran?-

es una pregunta difícil considerando mi situación actual

-sus hijas-

-...-

-su madre una pebleya fue el único amor del duque, todos los veranos el iba a la aldea donde vivían y pasaba los días con ella y sus hijas, así fue hasta hace unos meses cuando el ejercito de Stella paso por hay arrasando toda la aldea matando a cientos de inocentes que no hacían nada en su contra, las 7 niñas fueron encontradas por unos esclavistas cuando el duque se entero de esto, cobro muchos favores para poder comprarlas, mi razón de estar aquí es que debía ser el completo secreto el que sean hijas del duque, los esclavistas hubieran podido pedir mas o a ver lastimado a las niñas, no era opcional el fallar-

-¿por que estabas triste cuando el las abrazo-

la pregunta me caño como un baldado de agua fría

las niñas tan pronto vieron al duque salieron a correr a sus brazos, y con esfuerzo las levanto a todas del suelo

-digamos que tengo un pasado-

el silencio había regresado demoraríamos unos días en llegar a la aldea de los gitanos hay podrán estar a salvo y comenzar su viaje a sus hogares

es algo incomodo esto

de las 3 Elizabeth es la mas afectada incluso mas que Sophia, los vampiros son muy orgullosos, no tiene un hogar a donde ir cuando fue marcada como esclava debió renunciar a todo

si volviera a su tierra natal los de su especie la matarian para ellos el orgullo lo es todo para ellos, la volvieron docil y sumisa

Sophia puedo regresarla a su hogar ella fue secuestrada junto con muchas sirvientes del castillo donde vivia, para sobrevivir una de las sirvientas dio su cuerpo para que ella siguiera pura y asalvo

pero viento es la mas preocupante, a pesar de ser una elfa no se de donde proviene

no tiene las características orejas de los elfos del bosque, su piel es blanca asi que no es una elfa oscura y no parece tener un cuerpo entrenado de guerrero asiq ue no es un elfo del norte

en si parece mas humana que un elfo

-ventum-

con solo una palabra tomo la atencion de ella

-¿como dijiste?-

-el elfico es muy parecido al latin, a pesar que hay palabras que entendemos los humanos los elfos prefirieron adaptarse al idioma humano que forzarlos a aprender el suyo, latin es el idioma que mas se acerca al elfico-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-el elfico es una lengua extinta hace décadas que nadie lo habla asi que tu nombre es ventum del latin viento-

-una deducción interesante-

-una deducción acertada- tenia su total atención -ese no es tu verdadero nombre-

-...- el terror en sus ojos confirmaba mis teorias

-te ocultas, me tienes miedo, a mi y a todos, ¿quien no lo tendría?, un desconocido da una pequeña fortuna para comprarme y sin saber que me pasara-

con firmeza sostenía el collar que anoche le había dado

-no me gusta que me mientan ¿de donde eres?-

tenia miedo de su respuesta, tenia miedo de lo que ella es

-soy una semi diosa-

-...-

-mi padre es un dios pagano y mi madre un princesa elfa de la tierras heladas, nací a causa de una violación-

-...-

-fui capturada cuando mi aldea fue atacada por los esclavistas, mi madre sello mis poderes para protegerme, si padre se entera que existo mandara asesinarme-

-no puede permitirse saber que tiene hijos que heredaran poder divino, los dioses mayores lo castigarían-

lagrimas, por que esas malditas son mi debilidad

-no quiero morir, tengo miedo, mi madre me amaba yo solo quiero vivir-

-no puedo darte un hogar- le extendía mi mano libre a ella esperando que la tomara -pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar uno-

timida tomaba mi mano

-AUCH...-

marcando su mano con una runa retira su mano con dolor

-eso permitirá que liberes tu poder en lo que lo dominas-

-¿por que?-

-si dominas podrás vivir como desees dentro del ejercito blanco, tengo contactos estarán muy felices detenerte en sus filas-

-¿que?-

-creo que siendo curandera tendrás la vida que quieras-

no se por que lo hice en si debí dejarla a su suerte como la vida lo hizo conmigo

* * *

al terminarme los tragos me dirigí a la limusina designada donde me esperaban mis adquisiciones

-señor a donde quiero que lo lleve-

-solo conduce por el norte-

el chofer me daba la puerta del vehiculo

ya adentro se encontraban las 4 esclavas bien vestidas, con collares de control

-su control señor-

un anillo aprecia en mi dedo, con un rubi en el medio

-este es el modelo mas actual, solo debe decir el nombre de su victima con la palabra castigo-

-muy bien-

así sin mas comenzamos a movernos

no se pronuncio palabra alguna

las 4 mujeres no levantaron la mirada en 2 horas de viaje

al llegar a la casa de seguridad senté a cada una en la sala de estar

-sientance cómodas-

sin respuesta, se acomodaron en el suelo de la sala

-sucede algo malo señor- el regalo del anfitrión era la única que parecía pensar un poco

-¿por que no se sientan en el sofá?-

-no tenemos permiso de hacer eso-

odio a los esclavos, casi tanto como a los esclavistas

destrozados mental y físicamente ya no podían pensar por si solos

solo seguirían mis ordenes

-sientencen en el sofá-

parecían robot mientras se levantaban y se acomodaban en el sofá

-¿te o cafe?-

-¿disculpe señor?-

\- ¿te o cafe?-

-no señor permitame atenderlo-

-no te levantes-

no discutía a mis ordenes, como dije parecían robots

-traeré te-

solo o podia degustar el exquisito te de jasmin

solo la sirviente hacia movimientos de estar viva

las otras ni siquiera pestañaba

-Lady phoenix-

la mencionada ligeramente alsava la mirada

-que desea amo-

-tu niña-

-que desea amo-

-tu asesina-

-que desea amo-

las tres realizaban los mismo gestos las mismas acciones

la verdad son aterradoras

.¿que desean?-

-solo deseamos servir al amo-

las tres decían al anuncio

-no entiendo que sucede-

interrumpiendo en la escena llega K de su mision

-¿que no entiendes?-

-se supone que solo ibas a comprar esclavas no entes no pensantes-

-son esclavas, pero tambien son especiales-

-...-

-no es hipnosis si fuera eso los sellos de purificación de la casa las hubieran liberado-

-¿entonces?-

-por ha ora llévalas a una habitación y que descansen hablare con Azazel-

-siganme-

ni se inmutaron

-síganla y obedezcan-

con esas palabras las 4 siguiero el piso de arriba

quedándome solo suspiro con agotamiento

-¿que harían ustedes?-

* * *

llegábamos a la aldea germi un pequeño pueblo que suministrara medicamentos a la alianza

caminaba por la ciudad de mano de Sophia y viento a mis lados

Elizabeth esperaba en el carruaje no podía salir de día

en sus pensamientos ellas aun son esclavas

-viento toma esto-

le entregue una pequeña bolsa con oro y una nota

-busca al medico a cargo dile que te envía el segundo al mando de las tropas oscuras, el entenderá-

-te lo agradezco-

-no me agradezcas nada-

-si algún día me necesitas no dudes en llamarme-

así me despedí de viento ya no era necesaria en mi misión

seguí conociendo el lugar junto con Sophia

-amo-

-no me digas así-

-no puedo llamar de otra forma al amo-

-bueno, dime como quieras-

-amo, ¿puedo volver a ver a mi mama?-

por unos segundos deje de pensar

-no se si podremos volver a verla, pero te prometo que ya no volverás a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad-

-amo...-

-dime-

-gracias por el collar no se que hice para que me diera algo tan bonito, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá de habérmelo dado-

-eso ya lo se, solo prométeme que seras siempre una niña buena-

pasamos el resto del día caminando por la ciudad disfrutábamos de la tarde y los pequeños placeres de la vida

ya al anochecer regrese por Elizabeth debía despedirme de ellas, cargaba a una dormida Sophia mientras avansava a paso lento por las calles iluminadas por linternas

-estoy seguro que no me escuchas estas dormida después de todo-

me quede viendo una fuente que reflejaba la luz de las linternas

-no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo pase, nadie merece sufrir lo que yo sufrí-

se podía escuchar la concurrida calle llena de gente riendo, jugando y sonriendo

-ningún niño, sufrirá en mi presencia-

mañana partía a la fortaleza de los caídos

esta es la ultima noche que nos veremos Sophia espero que encuentres a tu mama

-Elizabeth puedo encargártela-

ya dentro del carruaje deje a Sophia sentada al lado e Elizabeth

-te debo esto y mas, pero tengo una duda-

-¿cual es?-

-¿por que nos liberaste?-

-...-

-el ritual baria dependiendo del esclavo, pero casi siempre es igual, el amo debe dar un objeto de su aprecio para liberar al esclavo-

-...-

-los sellos que nos colocaron eran tan poderosos que los objetos debían tener un valor sentimental enorme-

-¿aun no escucho la pregunta?-

-¿por que nosotras? nos hubieras matado y ya, hubiera sido los mismo para nosotras-

-no hables por todas-

miraba a la dormía Sophia

-el anillo es de la mujer de la que me enamore-

-...-

-el collar le pertenecía a mi madre-

-...-

-te di la mitad de mi vida, para liberarlas-

-...-

-solo hemos estado 4 días juntos y siento que las conozco de toda mi vida-

-...-

-llámalo como quieras, premonición, instinto, no podía abandonarlas-

-igual nos dejaras este día-

-las tienes a ella y ella a ti- con firmeza le extendia mi mano -no tienes a nadie, yo no tengo a nadie y ella ya no le que da nadie-

-...-

-y si los tres solos estamos juntos-

¿que me sucede?, por que hago esto jamas me importo nadie mas que mi familia, y hoy por unas completas desconocidas e entregado todo

-cuídala por mi si-

ella extendía su brazo para tomar el mio

-dalo por hecho-

aun no comprendo el por que lo hice tal vez solo fue un capricho, tal vez solo fue el efecto que se parecieran a ellas

a Mary, Stella, Zurah y ella

tal vez me allan hipnotizado para que las liberara quien sabe al final eso ya no importa

tal vez de verdad mi corazón no podía tolerar que alguien pasara por lo que yo pase

lo hecho, hecho esta

y ha hora debo concentrarme en encontrar a Stella

* * *

mi yo del pasado ya había pasado por esto

compre tres esclavas por que mi corazón me decía que era lo correcto

hoy compre 4 para cumplir mis propósitos

sera esta la razón por la cual me siento tan vació por dentro

preferir ir a dormir y pensar que hacer mañana

 **continuara**

* * *

REVIEWS

 **Vanagandr** : gracias amigo espero que te guste

la verdad quiero mantener esa temática mantener al espectador intrigado sobre que y como es

no siendo mas me despido

no olviden comentar

nos vemos en una próxima entrega

adios


End file.
